The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing
by P.L.S
Summary: A Teen Titans Harry Potter X-Over. Robin makes a fatal miscalculation in his efforts to get back at Slade, but fate takes over and sends him back to his real home and his first life. Completed!
1. Slipping Into Shadows

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
=  
(Chapter One- Slipping Into Shadows)  
  
He laughed as he saw he was going to win yet another round of the martial arts game that Cyborg had just picked up from the video rental place next to the pizza place in the strip mall that was closest to the giant T' he and the rest of the Teen Titans' inhabited now. The little colony of superpowered high school aged people was the collective brain child of Superman and Batman when the Kryptonian kept taking in abandoned alien children and Bruce Wayne stumbled upon the psychically gifted girl in a school that Wayne Enterprises helped to fund. They weren't abandoned per say, more like it was a growth opportunity. Batman and whoever he teamed up with this month had Gothem, Superman and Supergirl had the Metropolis area to patrol. Jump City had no hero with in a two hour flight range and so it was to the sandy, sunny, beach side T' the three brightly cheerful students of the Superman School of Crime Stopping came and it was to this home to tourism Batman sent his daredevil ward and his student in moodiness (even if Raven had only been with them for a week before the Titans were founded.)  
  
The boy now known as Robin (who secretly hated the way his superhero name sounded like a girl's) actually enjoyed Jump City much more than he ever liked the dark and depressing Gothem. It was vibrant and full of life that sometimes the red and green clad youth mused that if Bruce would be a heck of a lot more fun to hang around if he would take a month off and visit the T'. Of course that would be nipped in the bud when Robin recalled that Bruce never ever smiled and if he did his face might crack and crumble into dust. But what was best about Jump City was that it helped him forget. And as it was he had three lives to forget.  
  
One life was Robin, the sidekick of the Dark Knight of Gothem. Life as the only one Batman ever really trusted in the field was painful, sickening, heartbreaking, and yet it was better than most had it. He would know, every night he saw suffering up close and having to turn his back on good people in rough spots was hard. However, he understood why his mentor and caretaker couldn't help everyone. It was hard to have to keep up with Batman, to harden his heart, to become something of a monster to keep everyone else safe.   
  
The only reason he was the one to be taken in and made the sole heir of Bruce's was because Batman had felt responsible for his family's deaths and the knowledge that Richard Grayson was in fact far too intelligent and clever as well as very versed in acrobatics and gymnastics. Bruce could see as soon as their eyes met, the child's mind speeding along and catching details that many missed. Indeed, it only took three nights in Wayne Manor for the precocious child to find the secret entrance and the secret nighttime activities of his benefactor. It took another week to start helping out actively as Robin (he was sure Bruce picked out the feminine sounding name in a last ditch effort to deter him.) However, it was a better life than the first two.  
  
Before life as Robin of the Batcave, was his life of Richard Dick' Grayson, the adopted child of the Flying Graysons. He was four when they had found him nestled in a semi-truck that was full of equipment battered and flinching out of every touch. No one in the circus knew of a missing child from the last city and they even went back to the town and found out that the child didn't even resemble anyone living there. So, being the only married couple without children, the Grayson's took the boy in and started to raise him as their own and they adored him and out of the spotlight treated him as if he was made of glass.   
  
Now it wasn't his parents that made him miserable. It was the looks, stares, and tones of whispering. It only took him three years and he was performing with his parents and did so flawlessly. The other children grew distant from him and jealous of him being able to be in the main ring and stealing the limelight from their moms and dads. A number of the other performers treated him as if he wasn't even human at times, or as if he was a spoiled child. But the people in the towns were the worse. Taunts, shunning, and outright beatings were the norm after he reached seven years. The only one who ever treated him like he was normal was the circus' manager, who gave him private math and history lessons when they both had spare time.  
  
And before all that, he was Harry Potter, the unloved and unwanted ward of his Aunt and Uncle Dursley after his parents had died in a car accident when he was a year old. He had no idea how he escaped to wherever the circus had been, but he knew that the day before he had fallen asleep crying after a very bad punishment from his uncle for popping his cousin's bike tires, which he had seen Dudley do then blame him for when his aunt saw the damage. It wasn't the first time something like it had happened, but unlike the other toys Dudley broke in and used Harry as the scapegoat the bike tires had been top of the line and thus very expensive. It didn't take long for his aunt to shove him into the dark cupboard and shriek that his uncle would deal with the troublemaker that he really wasn't. That night his uncle smacked him about the head and locked him away.   
  
It went on in this manner for three weeks, he was awoken by his uncle, cooked breakfast, then stood in a corner while he watched his family eat the meal he had worked hard on. After breakfast was demolished his aunt watched him like a hawk as he cleaned the kitchen and washed and dried the dishes, staking them on the counter as he was not trusted to put anything away. He then had to lay across his aunt's lap with his trousers down as she punished him with a large steel ladle or spoon then thrust him into his cupboard with a bit of the leftover scraps to chew on. During the day he was surrounded by the sounds of the house, his senses enhanced by being isolated and in the dark for a little less than twenty hours a day. When his uncle came home he knew that in an hour he'd be pulled out into the light again and he started to listen even more intently to the sounds of dinner being eaten.   
  
As the last complements to his aunt's skill in the kitchen died, the door to his sanctuary was yanked open and his uncle manhandled him to the kitchen where he soundlessly started in on the dinner and lunch dishes that needed to be cleaned. After his job was done, his uncle did his daily beating of him with the paddle he had gotten from a novelty shop. It did it's job fairly well, but as the days went on the sessions got longer and longer. The last day his uncle had not been himself, and Harry ended up a shaking mess of bruises, welts, and bleeding cuts. Only his face and hands were ever spared in his bimonthly uncle's rages, and that day was no different. Harry fell asleep that night again entertaining the idea that maybe one day he would just run off to the circus, after all his uncle and cousin already referred to him a freak.  
  
When he woke that morning in a bed of all things, surrounded by people with kind faces he promptly adopted the amnesia' persona like those people would sometimes do on his aunt's daytime shows that he heard from the cupboard. It was then Harry Potter died and the soon to be Richard Grayson was born. Just like as soon as Bruce Wayne walked into the morgue that day and offered him a new home after the young acrobat had just identified the bodies of his parents Richard Grayson started his way into death and Robin was slowly being born. Just like as soon as he and Raven stepped into the T' shaped tower he was no longer Batman's sidekick, but a crime fighter in his own right. He was still called Robin, but now he was the de facto leader of the motley crew of superpowered do-gooders. He also could step into several other personas, personas that his fellow Titans did not know about, personas that he never wanted them to find out about.  
  
Under the pseudonym Red X he was better able to get closer to Slade than being Robin had allowed, he also let a bit of his darker side, the side that Batman had used before to profile perpetrators, out. It wasn't the first pseudonym he used to break laws and foster ties with the underworld. In fact even as Richard Grayson he had a hobby of hacking and used the name Jack Shadow aka Nightflight to do still uncalculated damage and gained the respect of many internet crime barons. He still used Nightflight when he needed information and still did random damage when he was bored. It was the identity that Bruce and Alfred had found out about when they were trying to track this internet vandal down. He had gotten a stern talking to, but in the end the Dark Knight admitted that he too had masks like his and he used them to manipulate and get information from criminals and darker individuals. He also grudgingly admitted that Robin was a very talented hand with a computer, which outwardly hurt him because he used to be one of the best. But even Robin could tell he was proud of his protégé.  
  
When he and Raven were about to leave Bruce had pulled him aside and gave him several CD's and a suitcase. This is for when Robin and Jack Shadow aren't enough. I don't want you to ever be caught without a mask to hide who you are. said Bruce. Robin accepted them after giving into his more childish side and gave the man who was almost a father to him a hug. It was from this stash Red X was born and he still had many more faces to use. One of the CD's was software to create ne identification and pass codes to several government servers that Wayne Enterprises helped to fund and build. But the suitcase held more precious treasures, illicit weaponry, body suits of varying properties, and tools that any master thief would kill for. He smiled as he realized that he knew how to use every bit of equipment that day. Bruce had been cultivating him to be the one who could do the hard things to bring about the destruction of his enemies, a shadowy knight for Jump City.  
  
Robin pulled Beast Boy over and had the green skinned prankster take his place fighting Cyborg. He then when to the training hall and pulled out a mini-notebook computer and inserted a disk he always carried with him, the OS and files from the Batcave's computer system. The OS itself was a blend of the operating systems used by Wayne Enterprises, the OS plundered from the Riddler's computers, and something of Alfred's own secretly paranoid mind. It was adaptable and was suited for Batman's style of crime stopping as well as Robin's habitual hacking. Starfire was in the main room, practicing against the holograms and robots, getting better at controlling her powers and finding new ways to apply them. Watching her made him half wish he wasn't a non-superpowered human. He wasn't really a Titan like the rest were but he worked hard and had the brains to back him up when it came down to a fight. Even Cyborg had trouble keeping up with him at times because of the way his mind was rigged. But the two girls, they were something else.  
  
Robin smirked as he realized he was already looking for someone to take his role so he could have greater freedom to work. Unfortunately, only Raven was really quick on the uptake and she was the newest of all to this area of quasi-employment. It was her and Starfire he saw as having the potential to lead anyone. Starfire's heartwarming understanding and being a flagship of extraterrestrial powers made her suited for a figurehead, but Raven was more astute and could very well be the one with the ability to make hard choices without the tears and fears of Starfire. One day maybe Starfire wouldn't be so naive, but Robin really didn't want her to loose that part of her like he had been.   
  
Raven needed to be alone to focus her powers and would one day leave the T' tower, Robin could see that with ease. It would be pure folly to set her up for leadership of the tower because of the fact that she could never be there for the team first. It wasn't to say she didn't care and she wasn't sympathetic, it was that for her to care was to give up part of her control. She had lost control once before and no one ever wanted to have to pull her back from the brink again. He trusted her with all his heart and head, but he had no right to put her in a place where she would lose her cool and blow Beast Boy to kingdom come after a bad mission. He even had felt like throttling the changeling more than once, but due to his being pure human, he couldn't carry through. It was an advantage when dealing with the rest of the Titans, he had to think before attacking anyone. It was one luxury that neither Raven or Starfire could claim, but it was something he knew everyone needed to learn.  
  
Not thinking had gotten them all into trouble. It was one of their greatest weaknesses as a team, and more importantly one of Robin's greatest failings. He really did try, but total trust was something that was far too hard for him to give, and he just could not let things go. Slade was his Achilles heel, the man pushed all the right buttons, said all the right things, and when through all the motions to get under Robin's skin and made the Boy Wonder lose his cool head. Even now the memories of the Chronoton Detonator and almost becoming Slade's slave ate at him and fueled the nightmares that he had always had. Green light, red eyes, screams of terror and pain, cold laughter that morphed into all who hurt him, and seeing the faces of those who had died before him. The nightmares were the balance beam, he could either collapse and breakdown, or he could fight for the dead and for revenge.   
  
He always knew deep down it was all about revenge. It was revenge against his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who made him feel worthless and who only caused him pain. It was revenge against the hundreds who let him know just how despised he was for being young, talented, and an outsider. It was revenge against every foul person he wasn't able to stop in Gothem and now here in Jump City. It probably wasn't healthy, but it was what would keep him going when the nights seemed endless and the villains seemed unbeatable. None of the others fought for revenge, he knew that with just one look in their eyes. Superman did, despite how he could go on and on with his righteous speeches. He knew Bruce did, and Bruce readily admitted that it was also because of guilt (well, as readily as Wayne ever was.)  
  
Robin didn't have guilt, he had self-hatred to work through. At times Starfire came close to figuring it out, but so far he kept his inner demons hidden and locked to his dreams. Raven just knew he wasn't as lighthearted as he acted, and Cyborg and Beast Boy knew he could be rather scary and touchy when he was having a bad day. It was Cyborg who had repaired the robots with him a week after he had been duped by Slade, each one damaged in Robin's need to take out his anger at himself on something other than his friends. Beast Boy had made a minor quip that day about Slade and Robin's mask had slipped and the changeling saw raw rage and hate in his eyes. Beast Boy understood rage from his changing into predators and protective pack animals, but not the hate.  
  
Hate was a very human innovation to the universal emotions, and it was something only Batman had ever understood but not tolerated. When ever either one of them had felt the least bit of hate, Bruce dragged him into the training room for physical therapy, as they called it. Here, he had no one but the robots to take out his rage upon, no one to tell him how stupid he was being. He was the veteran and he hated it.  
  
He signed in as Nightflight, he wanted to do some serious damage to someone. At least as Nightflight he could without causing anyone to watch him for signs of going too angry during a mission. Slipping around the Titan's network, Robin quickly started to reroute his link, circling and planting detours and finally connecting to Jack Shadow's e-mail account. There were several messages from a courier service, someone wanted him to work.  
  
Signing in, getting the message downloaded, checked, and decoded took the better part of two hours. It was from a middle man, he was being requested for a hacking job of corporate espionage against Lexcorp. Robin crossrefenced the middle man, Yuki789. Yuki was known among Nightflight's contacts for working under Lex Luthor, directly under in many operations against the Man of Steel. Robin smirked, letting his thoughts drift to a nice little plot to cripple Lexcorp. He started a secondary program and signed in as Robin directly to the Titan network. Smiling, he downloaded everything he had on the Metropolitan business man and sent a coded version to one of his newest accounts to be accessed by Nightflight. Signing off as Robin, Jack Shadow started his research and questioning around the contacts he had made and maintained. Then he found it, P.I. Killington Micheals aka Mirror had photos of Luthor with Slade and contacts that told him that Luthor had hired Slade but then became business partners and allies. Mirror only gave out information he was sure was ninety percent on the level and so Robin knew he had to take the job which was just a test.  
  
He responded and after fifteen minutes a reply came, coinciding with Cyborg and Raven coming to fetch Starfire and he for dinner. Signing off after transferring a few files to his Richard Grayson I.D., followed his friends to the T-car and they took off for the nearest Chinese food buffet.  
=  
(End Chapter One- Slipping Into Shadows)


	2. Walking in Your Doppleganger's Shoes

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
=  
(Chapter Two- Walking in Your Doppleganger's Shoes)  
  
It was well past the time everyone else went to sleep. He was alone in his room and not even close to sleep. Covering his tracks was always the hardest part and so he had spent the better part of the night becoming very hard to track down. After that the work he was now being paid to do was simple. Almost no challenge at all for the young hacker.  
  
Robin easily drifted through the server, coping the requested files and supplements that any normal boss would enjoy finding as gifts. The security was almost laughable, but it was just a test of a teenaged vandal. He had the data packaged up and sent off encoded in the same fashion the request was. As he got ready for bed the tone for letting him know of new mail went off. Robin walked out of his bathroom with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. He opened the mail and ran it though the decryption programs.  
  
Nightflight,  
I know you have found out who I work for. It wasn't too hard to figure out a kid like you already knows the value of owed favors. My boss would like a face to face meeting with the genius who not only broke into the prototype server, but his private server as well. The meeting will be three days from now at his beach side condo at six p.m. The sum that was paid for your work should cover all costs to get there on time.  
Taki789'  
  
Robin smirked as he read the information. Jack Shadow would soon be traveling to Metropolis to meet with someone who dances with the devil. Robin deleted the information and went to sleep. He could deal with the Titans tomorrow.   
=  
  
But Robin! whined Starfire, You were to take me to the Dwelling of Flat Bread-like Foods. Robin winced at her big pouting eyes and very put out tones.  
  
I'm sorry, Starfire, but something came up. Besides It's the House of Pancakes. Robin said, Maybe you could talk Beast Boy into taking you out to see a movie or get Cyborg to show you around the arcade. After that they could take you to IHOP instead.  
  
Huh? Oh! A nicking name for the Home of Cakes in Pans! Starfire declared and Robin smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
Well, anyhow, could you just tell the guys and Raven for me? I kind of need to get going soon. Robin asked and she gave him her brightest grin.  
  
Yes, of course, Friend-Robin. I will get much joy from helping you. Robin chuckled softly at her words.  
  
Thanks, Star. I'll hurry back as soon as I can. he said in a reassuring tone that left her satisfied.  
  
Robin then left the T' riding a normal street bike in jeans, t-shirt, leather boots, old army jacket, and a backpack of the essentials. He was also missing the mask and wearing glasses under his helmet. He took a few detours but by ten a.m. he was on a bullet train to Metropolis, blending in, and acting the sullen teenager. His green eyes were taking in the scenery, and he was flipping through a beat up paperback he had picked up from a library sale on his way to the station. After lunch he actually started to read the old novel, and as it turned out, it was pretty good.   
  
By the time the train stopped in the sunny Metropolis three days after he got on it, Jack had gotten enthralled in the life of the hero of the book. The main villains kind of reminded him of Slade and he could relate to the idea of living your life with someone and never telling them who you really are and what it really takes to keep them safe. He wandered around the city, looking around, knowing that by sunset the next day he would be talking with the guy who wanted his mentor's best friend dead.  
  
Boy, this undercover stuff was great fun.   
  
=  
  
Robin wandered into a bookshop, hoping to find another book by that author. While looking through the titles he bumped into a living mountain.  
  
Ugh, sorry bout that, sir. said Robin in a slightly southern accent. When he looked up he groaned. As they say, the gig was up. Above him was the one man who knew who he was outside of a costume, Clark Kent. Clark helped him up, but gave him a questioning look.  
  
Pardon me, but aren't you supposed to be in Jump City? asked the immaculately dressed man. Robin sighed. Unlike Bruce, Clark never had to dabble in crime to track down a convict. Chances that the Kryptonian would understand his coming to Metropolis to get himself hired by his arch-nemisis were slim to none.  
  
Uh, yeah, but you know I needed a vacation and all that. Dad wasn't that keen on comin' here, so I hopped on a train. said Robin while sending an I'm undercover' look to the reporter who nodded. So how have you been, Uncle Clark? asked the boy and Clark laughed. Discreetly, Robin signed My name is Jack.'  
  
Great, you would know if you ever wrote me an e-mail, Jackie. Robin sighed as Clark ruffled his hair. He thanked God that Superman was quick on the uptake and getting better at the double identity stuff. He was pulling off a very convincing loving uncle routine.  
  
I would, but you're worse than my language teacher. said Robin with a slight whine. Clark chuckled.  
  
English major, whatcha gonna do. You know how well I did done in my edumucation. joked the behemoth as he looked at the book in Robin's hand. Robin gave a weak laugh at the lame joke. Tom Clancy? I didn't know you liked him. said Clark.  
  
I picked up a book to read on the train and I liked it. I just wanted to see if he wrote more, but this is ridiculous. How could one guy do this much? asked Robin.  
  
Well, he was very good, sold books as soon as they came off the presses, and was paid to write more. It also helped that just about every book was adapted into a movie. Stephen King is another example of a prolific turn-of-the-century author. Both had the same skill of using one or two genres that many could not relate to, but wished they could. Clark said. Robin sighed.  
  
See there you go again, totally language teacher mode. Clark laughed and plucked a book from the shelf.  
  
This is one of the best ones. Come on, let your old Uncle Clark pay for your book and then we'll head to my office. The cafe there is great. said the man and Robin let Clark steer him around to the cash register where the book was paid for and put into his backpack.  
  
It took some doing but by the end of the hour Robin was in Clark's office and the man was giving him a hard piercing look.  
  
Now, tell me why you are in my city and not with the Titans. he ordered and Robin frowned.  
  
I'm undercover, trying to find a way to stop someone who has made claim on Jump City. And a claim on me.' added Robin mentally. It was a roundabout way to catch Slade but he was willing to do whatever it took to bring that Machiavellian jerk to his knees. No one was going to hold claim on him, he was not a slave of any man.  
  
asked the Man of Steel. Robin scowled.  
  
A man who goes by Slade. answered Robin. Now Clark looked worried.  
  
He's in Jump City? Why haven't you called for help? Clark started to pace, Slade is someone who is feared even here, and who has equality with Apocalypse. Why in the name of God, did you five see fit to suffer in silence? asked Clark.  
  
He's not doing anything of great danger to anyone but the Titans and the innocents his minions use as bait. In fact only one of us is in any real danger from him. Robin said in a calm voice. Clark's eyes met his and widened.  
  
he said in a whisper, Rumor has it he has been cultivating an apprentice. Robin looked away and heard Clark's sharp intake of breath, He's already started to try to claim you, hasn't he. it was a statement. Clark sat in the leather love seat and Robin leaned against the wall.  
  
Bruce was trying to figure out why Slade hasn't even breached Gothem's underworld. I guess we know why now. said Clark in a sad voice, God, Richard you know you aren't in exile. You should have let us know before it got this bad. He's made a formal pre-claim, even I can see it in your eyes. You wore his uniform at his bidding. Bruce has made me aware over the years that there is a formal rule book that most of the elite play by in an attempt to have honor. Apprentice claiming is one area everyone follows, and no one fails to recognize.  
  
Will Luthor see that he's put a claim on me? asked Robin.  
  
No, Lex doesn't deal in the underworld. He creates monsters and hires people to do the dealing. Clark frowned, You're going to use Lex to get to Slade. Robin smirked.  
  
Sometimes I wish that Bruce wasn't your friend. Robin said, You've become too used to our dark ways.  
  
Deal with it. Now I half a mind to call up Bruce and let him know just how deep a hole you are digging. Clark scowled, But I won't. Who's in charge in your absence? asked Clark and now Robin looked guilty.  
  
No one. Raven can't open up to lead, Starfire is too new to Earth, Cyborg is still to self-depresiating and has too many weaknesses, and Beast Boy just can't be serious enough and is not observant. Clark nodded.  
  
Yes. But I can see it in your eyes, you've been trying to get Starfire ready to take your place. You are really too much like Bruce. Clark gave a weak smile, The Bat taught you that it's easier to fly alone.  
  
Nah, but I know that they really can't deal with my training. They found out about my dabbling once, luckily it was tamer than some of the things Bruce has had to do. But I can't use that face anymore, and I know I can't trust them with all my secrets. Even Raven wouldn't understand. Robin locked eyes with Superman, They don't fight for the same reasons we do. Clark solemnly nodded.  
  
he whispered and Robin nodded. Clark was the picture of understanding, Just tell me if you get orders to bring me down. You are one of the very few I have nightmares about fighting. I have no doubt that you would beat me without kryponite. said the man with a wiry grin. Robin chuckled.  
  
'Kay. But I'm just a simple computer hacker, who blasted through Lexcorp's servers during a test of my skills a few days ago. Robin grinned as Clark laughed.  
  
I had forgotten your skills with a keyboard and modem. I'm taking a stab in the dark, but you must have some sort of proof that Slade's been operating here. said Clark and Robin nodded with a grimace.  
  
Slade's been spotted in friendly contact with Luthor. Chances are that Luthor's been operating under his protection worldwide. Clark frowned.  
  
And no one dare touches what is given Slade's protection. said Clark.  
  
I only found out four days ago, do what you wish with the information. I think I can trust you not to get me killed. Robin said seriously and Clark smirked, which looked very out of place on his all-American features.  
  
You think? I'll have you know that I do feel like an uncle to you, Dick.  
  
Ah, but Hamlet's uncle killed his father and married his mother. Clark smiled at Robin's insinuation.  
  
Good thing you're not Hamlet, eh?  
  
Yeah. I'm just stuck in this play, huh. Robin was surprised as Clark hugged him.  
  
You better get going. I'm sure you have things to prepare for. Just meet me for dinner tomorrow. Robin nodded.  
  
Yeah. I'll give you a call.  
=  
  
The door was opened by a short man who looked like he had something disgusting stuck up his nose.  
  
And oo are yoo? asked the man in a very fake French accent. Robin rolled his eyes.  
  
I'm Jack Shadow, Luthor requested I come. said Robin in a bored voice. The man gave him a cold look and nodded.  
  
I zee. Valk dis vay. said the man and he showed Robin into a room with one wall made of windows that looked out onto the beach. Around the room filled with dull colors and modern but very comfortable furniture. All in all, it was very masculine, and rather austere.  
  
How do you like my humble abode? said a deep cultured voice with the normal Metropolitan accent. Robin turned and saw the older man standing in a door to a hallway. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, but it might as well had been a three piece suit.  
  
Humble? It's the biggest place here. Robin scoffed and Luthor laughed and took a few steps into the room. Robin flung himself onto one of the large chairs and his booted feet onto the table in front of him. Luthor tensed up but said nothing, if Robin hadn't learned to watch for every detail he wouldn't have known anything was wrong. Luthor gracefully sat across from the boy and tried to look like the cat who got the canary.  
  
Now my dear boy, are you aware of why I asked you to come here? his voice was edging on psychotically brilliant mastermind, but fell short of that goal. To Robin, it sounded more like grown up rich kid trying to impress a peon. Robin shrugged.  
  
Sorta. I got the impression that joyride I was paid to take was a test run of my skills. I just don't get why a big shot wants to try to tame a cyber-vandal. said Robin in his arrogant teenager voice. Luthor smirked.  
  
You took the test.  
  
Ah, but I was curious. I wanted to see why a big shot like you wanted little ol' me to break in to your servers. Robin spread his arms wide with a smile, Besides it turned into a great excuse to visit Uncle Clark. Only thing is you are tryin' waay too hard to be dramatic and I'm not getting any more patient with your game.  
  
Fine, to tell the truth, I was curious about the mind behind some of the most damaging cyber attacks in history. I simply get a better feel for people in face to face situations. Luthor looked a bit put out but still cool as a cucumber.  
  
drawled the teen with a raised eyebrow, You brought me here just to meet Nightflight?  
  
Well, yes. I have no intentions of taming you. But if you want a job, I might as well make one open to such a fine young mind. Luthor looked smug and Robin was not impressed.  
  
Dude, if I wanted the whole above the board thing I'd go work at Burger Bell. If that's it, I'm gonna go crash at my uncle's pad. said Robin as he pushed himself up and started walking for the door. Luthor started to laugh.  
  
Mr. Shadow, please have a seat. If your contacts know anything, you must have heard I never use Taki789 to contact anyone who will be working within the law. Luthor said. Robin turned and frowned.  
  
Then stop being a drama queen and start acting like a boss I won't turn on. Robin folded his arms across his chest, Right now, I have less than zero respect for you. Luthor scowled but walked to a desk and grabbed a CD from the rack hanging above it.  
  
This holds the details of a number of servers I need disabled and shut down for a long time. Each one considered hack-proof by my employees on payroll. Word had it that you did only the hack-proof, and by breaking into my personal computer you proved yourself far better than the norm. Care to take it on? asked Luthor, Robin already had his small notebook out and snatched the CD from Luthor. He decoded the files and found the three requests, all top-secret government facilities that were controlled solely by computer. Robin then found the specs for each, all cut from the same cloth.  
  
You sure you just want shut down? This type lends itself to outside control. I can create overwrite codes and give you administrative control that you can use from here. It will cost more than a simple hack and destroy, but it's more useful and a better challenge. I've already destroyed stuff stronger than this. Robin said in a confident professional tone and Luthor looked impressed.  
  
How much more? asked the bald man. Robin found the proposed price.  
  
Two more zeroes and a bank account with check card to put it in. Robin said and Luthor nodded.  
  
Agreed. I assume you would not be adverse to other jobs from me. said the man as he walked Robin to the door.  
  
Nope, just have Taki789 drop me a line. he said as Luthor opened the door. Luthor saw the customized silver and white street bike he had won from a race where he borrowed a bike from someone else.  
  
How did you get that bike?  
  
Some joker lost to me in a race. Pathetic compared to the races at home. Robin said as he hopped onto the bike and sped off before Luthor could ask more.  
  
=  
(End Chapter Two- Walking in Your Doppleganger's Shoes)


	3. The Double Edged Sword Of Crime

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
Author's Note: Words of wisdom from my favorite movie  
You Scared?  
You Suicidal?  
Only in the morning.  
Rusty (Pitt) and Linus (Damon) from Ocean's Eleven  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Three- The Double Edged Sword)  
  
Robin bargained for a month to make the three computers Luthor's and he got it. He also gave Clark a blow by blow account that sent the hero in to a fit of laughter. He especially loved Robin having to tell the man to be a professional since the proud man always prided himself on his commanding presence. But now he was at the tower, trying to justify to himself the good he could do as Nightflight and in giving the three top-secret computer data bases to Lex Luthor and by association, Slade.  
  
It all came down to Slade for Robin. Slade was everywhere, in every thought, the motive behind his every action. Slade. It couldn't be healthy, he knew that on the conscious level. However, under it all, Robin had a goal, a reason for wanting Slade out of his town, off the world even. He knew nothing about the man other than the obvious, which was very superficial and did not help Robin in the slightest. The only good thing he could find was that it seemed that Slade knew about as much about him as Robin knew about Slade. The biggest rule that he always followed was to keep his old name a secret. Not even the Titans knew who was under the mask. Raven had grudgingly let both he and Bruce keep her to the cave during her week with them, never knowing who they were. It was a dangerous game that both he and Bruce played.  
  
Every other crime fighter he had met had real lives that they could just pick up and move on if ever found out. Simple jobs, very basic relationships, and real superpowers other than a quick mind and training. Only he and Bruce were tied down and dependent on both halves of their lives. If Richard Grayson was ever found out to be Robin, Batman would be a cinch to figure out and both he and Bruce would be on trial as vigilantes and placed in psychiatric care once found to be mentally unstable. With Bruce would fall Wayne Enterprises and the lively hood of hundreds of thousands of people worldwide and all the good that the multinational company did daily.  
  
He looked at the information he downloaded from the first of the trio, weapons research, biological. But they were taking it in a new direction, a cure for a type of ebola and a vaccine for anthrax. To give up this to Luthor would be to maybe condemn others to die. Robin sighed and made his choice.   
  
Slade wasn't worth it.  
  
=  
  
Robin looked in the mirror at the reflection of Jack Shadow, glasses and all. He used to wear makeup to hide scars and bruises that he picked up when he left the safety of his family and the scars from before. Then Bruce caught him before he had time to put on the cover up and asked him about them. Some he could talk about, but most were secrets that he wanted to leave. His mentor understood and suggested laser surgery to remove them. Richard, of course, fought Bruce because of the cost and the time. This only caused Bruce to laugh and say What's the point of having all this and not being able to look in the mirror and be happy with who you are. Besides, I'm the adult and I want to do this for you.  
  
In the end he went through with the treatment and only a very few of the scars couldn't be completely removed, one being the strange one on his forehead. It was now very faint, but if he looked he could find the thin lighting bolt etched into his forehead by the car accident that took his biological parents' lives. He was looking now, wounding if he had just stayed with his uncle and aunt how his life would have changed. One thing was sure, he wouldn't be dressing for a meeting that he knew he wasn't going to walk out of at the end. He wasn't in Metropolis this time, Luthor said he had business in Jump City and wanted the young genius hacker there with him.  
  
Robin had a very bad feeling about it, but knew he had to go. He almost told Raven and Cyborg as he left, but played it cool. He walked out in his uniform but changed into black Dickies, a green linen shirt, black leather boots, and bomber jacket. His backpack held his trusted and very full computer, a few of his crime fighting toys, his titanium bo staff, a lock picking kit, some cash in a beat up Super Rangers wallet, a jackknife, and a few other items to make him seem like a normal teenager. He was on his clean and not in any way enhanced Honda motorbike and soon within walking distance of the building where Luthor told him to be.  
  
You Shadow? asked one of the three rent-a-cops who was posted at the door. Robin nodded and slipped his glasses on as he pocketed his goggles that he used with his visor-less helmet that fit in the lockable saddlebag on the bike. One of the men took the bike and rode it to wherever they parked stuff like that, one spoke into a walkie-talkie, and the last showed him to an elevator and played operator. The door opened to a penthouse's living room where Luthor was talking with some very well known faces to him. Two-face and the Riddler both with a slimed down entourage, one of Apocalypse's emissaries to the Earth, and Hive's headmistress. Robin kept his face blank as he walked in, looking very much the part and very much out of place.  
  
Ah, Jack. Wonderful timing. Luthor gestured for him to sit next to the Riddler. Robin shrugged off his back pack and sat and looked to Luthor who only smiled enigmatically.  
  
Okay, so are you two who I think you are? asked Robin looking from Two-face to Riddler.  
  
If you mean two of Gothem's most dangerous, then yes. said Two-face in his Harvey voice. Robin nodded.  
  
This is a surprise to be in the presence of two infamous convicts, especially since this isn't Mr. Luthor's style. said Robin in a cool voice. Luthor nodded.  
  
It isn't. the bald one confirmed, But it was convenient for all involved. Oh, where did you get the bike this time? Robin smirked.  
  
An aquatance lost a craps game this time. lied Robin flawlessly, In any new city, the first thing I like to do is acquire a motorbike without spending a dime. Last time I was in Metropolis Mr. Luthor found out about my hobby. he explained for the confused people. Some smiled but most had a slightly amused look in their eyes.  
  
I see. But why a bike? asked the alien emissary. Robin gave him a curious look then shrugged it off.  
  
Because bikes are cool no matter what year and easy to get away with. How many people equate biker with computer geek?  
  
Not many. said one of Two-face's elite. Robin smiled at him.  
  
Exactly. Using stereotypes to con or hide is one of my hidden talents, besides girls love to be the one to seduce and educate me in matters of the heart. Robin grinned wolfishly and even the Riddler had to smile.  
  
I wish I had thought of that in high school. said the once Edward Enigma. Robin shrugged.  
  
It works for him because he is fundamentally cute and appeals to both the hot blooded and motherly females. Scrawny but not too much so, those vibrant green eyes behind glasses, and his messy hair and glasses give off that lost look. said one of the Riddler's female associates, No offense, but pure geek doesn't work. Robin looked slightly embarrassed but focused on Luthor.  
  
asked Robin. Luthor looked impassive.  
  
I considered your points and have conceded. Partial control is acceptable and my word on leaving all medical and peacekeeping files alone. With your past I had no clue you had a soft spot for world peace and world health. Luthor looked a bit chagrinned. Robin shrugged.  
  
I still have a conscience. And they are getting very close of some of those things. I dare say a donation from a benevolent corporate giant with a very global outlook would go a long way, sir. said Robin and Luthor laughed.  
  
I'll consider it. The alien looked surprised at this exchange.  
  
You will give up control and money at the whim of this child? asked the emissary of Luthor who stared at him.  
  
answered Luthor in a toneless voice.  
  
But why? asked the alien. Robin stilled as he felt a heavy metal gloved hand rest on his shoulder then grip.  
  
Because, what pleases my apprentice, pleases me. said a very familiar voice. Robin was mentally cursing as everyone looked at him with new eyes, everyone but Luthor who seemed to expect it. Isn't that right, Robin.  
  
Robin clenched his hands into tight balls and bit his lip against the stream of curses he wanted to spill. His eyes were closed and he wanted a way out of this elaborate trap. All regulations were met and the rules had been followed, willingly or not, he was now Slade's apprentice until the man keeled over or was killed.  
  
Ah, so you're Robin? asked Two-face in a gruff voice. Robin looked away, unable to give answer because Slade would get great pleasure from calling him on every lie to the convicts he helped to put away.   
  
Robin prayed to God that the two nut cases wouldn't connect Richard Grayson with Jack Shadow and to his surprise they didn't. But Luthor was putting two and two together, Robin could see that much. He caught the man's eye and begged him not to tell with his eyes. Luthor nodded with maliciously glinting eyes and neutral face. It was blackmail material against Slade's apprentice, and good material at that. He knew that if Slade had figured him out thus far, the man knew who his mentor was and everything else. Goth hadn't been touched by the monster, nor had Wayne Enterprises.   
  
Does everyone recognize this boy known as Jack Shadow, also known as Robin, as my apprentice and heir? asked Slade in his usual smooth as silk and scary as a vampire voice. Robin shuddered as the tones seemed to slide over his skin, branding him and the words binding him. Words of confirmation filtered through, finishing the ceremony and guaranteeing that by the end of the week every crime lord in the world would know that Robin of the Teen Titans and Batman's student was now Slade's full fledged apprentice. He went numb as a way to protect himself. He was not ready. He was not ready at all for Slade and thus was played like a violin by the malevolent manipulative masked menace. Until he managed to kill Slade he would be played like this, it was the only thing Robin knew for certain.  
  
Robin escaped the room for the kitchen of the penthouse where he found a glass and filled it from the tap. Slowly he drained the glass, trying to center himself, get back his mental control and poise. To things he had to learn to keep constant. The door opened and in entered Luthor, looking curious and more than a bit out of his element.  
  
You should have called in your Titans or your old teacher before it got this bad. said Luthor and Robin gave him an icy look that he was pleased to see was effective.  
  
You think I don't know that? You think I was in Metropolis and didn't have to tell Superman why? Fool. Robin chugged the last of his water and set his glass down without a sound using his inherent grace and hardened glare to unnerve the tycoon. Luthor could deal with brute force, but Robin had always used the smooth ease of a martial artist to blend in with shadows or fight with speed and cleverness. Luthor had yet to be threatened by anything like him, Batman and Superman know I was marked, they both know the rules of the world they keep in check as well. It will take only a small hint for my mentors to figure out this mess, but it is my mess. Only my Titans would have been and are allowed to help me. I'll just have to trust I taught them well. Robin smirked, filled a crystal goblet with a pinot grecio and left the stunned man. He entered the room sipping the white wine, something he hadn't been able to do since he left Wayne Manor. Only Slade looked unsurprised that he was now composed and looked every bit the young brave dark hero.  
  
I see you found the wines and one to suit your tastes. said Slade sounding pleased. Robin nodded.  
  
Only one of my favorites. he said slightly raising his glass. Slade nodded and Luthor entered with a mixed drink and a sealed face. Robin knew his amusement was evident in his eyes if anyone cared to look, but it was good to get under the arrogant fool's skin and hurt him.  
  
You have very cultured tastes for one so plainspoken. said the alien and Robin gave a careless shrug.  
  
I know what I like. Now why are we all still here, the acknowledgment is over. This time it was the two old convicts who looked surprised, Robin scoffed at their almost naive outlook on he and Batman, Oh, please. Did you really think that I'd do undercover work this good without experience? Hell, I've masqueraded through both of your ranks and many others as well. Robin said in the arrogant tones he had adopted just for dealing with them. He had the desired effect, both were seething and looked ready to kill him.  
  
We are still here because you have yet to fulfill your part of the business transaction between Mr. Luthor and yourself. said Slade and Robin sighed.  
  
he fished his computer out of his backpack and logged in as Nightflight. Soon he was untraceable and fishing out passwords, encryption keys, and software for the Metropolitan. It took an hour of work and as soon as he ran it all through his thirty-two bit encryption program he looked up. Slade was sitting across from him, watching.  
  
Do you need something? asked the masked man.  
  
Yeah, three blank CD's and a refill on my wine. said Robin in very reasonable tones. Slade nodded and stood to go get what was requested, Robin turned back to his computer and broke the files up into three sets. It took some thinking, but he made it so each set needed the other two to be of any use and each had a different key with three different languages used. As soon as Slade was back he was ready to download each on a disk and hand them over to Luthor. He fished a Sharpie marker out of his backpack and scribbled three band names on the disks, subtle clues to the language that was needed to translate each encrypted bit. Luthor was back in the room as was the alien emissary.  
  
Okay, Mr. Luthor, each CD is an eye-catching coaster without the other two and all three are thirty-two bit encrypted and need translations from each language I put them in. You will not get the keys until four days from now, when you give a substantial donation to the research that I have just given even more protection to. If you cannot figure out what languages I have used before then, you do not deserve the information contained on the disks. informed Robin and Slade requested to know what he had written on each. After he heard the band names he chuckled.  
  
My apprentice is correct and well within his rights. said Slade and he left the room. Robin closed his eyes for a second and shut down the computer. Luthor looked at the three CD's then left as well. The alien looked slightly like a fish out of water. Robin gave him a gentle smile.  
  
You don't understand much of our culture, do you? asked Robin. The alien looked defensive but Robin stopped the protests before they could start, Don't worry. One of my friends is very new to this planet too. Lately, I've been trying to help her out with understanding us, and realizing just how illogical us humans are.  
  
You are kind to help her adjust to this planet's culture. said the alien in an even tone.  
  
Nah. It kills time and helps me keep my head. She's already fitting in very well, other than not understanding sarcasm and idioms. She's a girl and has fallen head over heels with shopping malls and such. Robin shrugged and the alien looked slightly amused.  
  
he asked. Robin smirked.  
  
You noticed that they seem to be the only people who are entirely like kids? asked Robin and the alien laughed.  
  
Powerful children though. said the emissary and Robin nodded.  
  
Too true. But they have to be in order to access that wellspring of power without turning into monsters. said Robin and the alien nodded.  
  
I know. The alien looked unsure for a second and Robin picked up on it.  
  
You know what, I think I'd like to help you try to figure us humans out too. If you ever have a question, ask away. If you ever have a few hours to spare we'll watch movies or play video games. offered the boy and the emissary looked pleased and slightly surprised.  
  
Do you ask anything in return?  
  
Robin grinned, I'm just following a major tenant of one of the domentent faiths of Earth and the joy of knowing I get to hang out with someone who I don't have to hide my horror and revulsion at being Slade's apprentice. Robin answered honestly and the alien shook his head.  
  
You are an odd child. said the alien in a language he had picked up from Supergirl. Robin gave a mocking bow.  
  
Thank you, I try. he responded in the same language and walked into the elevator before the alien could question him about knowing non-Earthling tongues. Robin mentally thanked his photographic memory, it was what enabled him to pick up languages and mathematical theorems like a kid picking up jaxs.  
  
The elevator opened to the ground floor and Robin found his bike waiting. Robin shook his head and kept walking away. He knew Slade far too well to suspect tracking devices, but he knew the others had no problems doing anything to his transportation. He was so caught up in his tangled web of thoughts that he didn't see the speeding car barreling at him and he was wishing he had just stayed with his aunt and uncle instead of getting caught up in the mess he was in now. He felt the sharp pain and electric surprise before blacking out, still wishing he was back in his old home.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Three- The Double Edged Sword of Crime)


	4. All That You Thought You Knew

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
Author's Note: More words of wisdom from my favorite movie  
You gotta walk before you crawl.  
Reverse that.  
Danny (Clooney) and Rusty (Pitt) from Ocean's Eleven  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Four- All You Thought You Knew)  
  
Robin came to in a cold sterile European clinic. He wasn't sure where he was but he had the sickening feeling that whatever had happened to him that night when he was four, had happened again. His body was in relatively good shape, no broken bones, a few scrapes and bruises. He looked next to him, everything he had been carrying before was there, even the computer, tools, and hardware. The best thing was that it was all undamaged other than blood and mud stains that he knew he could deal with. He picked up his computer and found a wireless connection to tap into. Deftly, he started pulling information and found that the two contents in his life, Gothem and Metropolis, didn't exist.  
  
He then dug for information on his old name, Harry James Potter of Little Whining, Surrey, England. As it turned out he was sixteen in this world as well, missing, and his family was in Norfolk. He also had money from his parents who died of mysterious circumstances and two old valuable family properties in Truro, Cornwall and near the town of Merthyr Tydfil in Wales. Harry Potter was an identify he could slip into and use. He applied to take his GCSE's and for identification after he found out how to get proof of identity. It was going to be easy to slip into where he was supposed to be in the first place. He was Harry now.  
  
A nurse came in and was surprised to see him getting dressed and packed up.  
  
How much do I owe? asked the new Harry.  
  
I, I'm not sure you should be up. she stammered and Harry flashed her a charming smile.  
  
Miss, I was an acrobat for several years. I know when my body has had enough. he said.  
  
You're an American? Harry shook his head.  
  
I grew up in an American circus, but I was born a British citizen and I'm trying to get home to settle my late parent's estate. said Harry and the nurse looked sympathetic.  
  
If you're sure.  
  
I am. Now where do I take care of billing? asked Harry. The nurse smiled.  
  
The church paid for you. Samaritan funds and all that. she answered and Harry smiled.  
  
If you wouldn't mind, I'd like the information of this church. Address and the head of the clergy's name, you know. Harry requested and she nodded.  
  
Of course. I'll just get the doctor to give you a final check over and get you that information, shall I? with that she left and he pulled on the cleaned clothes and boots. All were worse for wear, but they would hold until he could get some money. A tall man in a lab coat and rather dressy clothes.  
  
asked the doctor.  
  
Potter, sir. Harry Potter. he answered. The doctor smiled.  
  
Ah, it's nice to have something to write there. So, Mr. Potter how are you feeling?  
  
Like a Mack truck ran me down. he saw the confusion and recalled what the slang was in England, Oops, I mean lorry. he said with a sheepish grin and the doctor laughed.  
  
Yes, well, that is what you injuries line up with. What do you recall?  
  
I had just gotten off the phone with someone who gave me a great deal of bad news and such and was so deep in thought that I must have wandered into the line of traffic. I really didn't know what had hit me, but I do recall being in a great deal of pain and needing sleep. Harry answered as he was poked and prodded by the physician.  
  
Well, other than minor damage, you are the pinnacle of good health. I suggest you go easy on yourself, but I can tell you just want to get up and run around. Miss Waters asked me to give this to you. he handed him a print out of the local church's web site, then handed him a copy of his report, You are welcome back anytime, Mr. Potter.  
  
=  
  
Harry looked up his parents' attorney and made an appointment for the day he reached Bristol, the closest city between the two land holdings he had. He approached the old house turned office looking like a hitchhiker but he didn't care. As he entered he ignored the disdainful looks from the receptionist as she showed him to the empty meeting room where Harry took out his computer and started creating new files and accounts. He had taken his GCSE's just five days ago and had requested that the results be sent to this office. Since it was in the middle of fall, the tester told him the scores would be done quickly and in his hand in three days. He looked at the table top and sure enough his scores were in an unopened envelope. He already knew his scores though, all perfect and with recommendations and the information sent to every public school in the British Isles.  
  
The attorney entered a tired looking man, but following him was a rather severe looking man in a black suit, a kind man in ill-matching clothes and bright red hair, and a very stern looking older woman in a gray suit and glasses.  
  
I'm your barrister, Michael Bulstrode, and this are a few of the people who knew your parents and had been looking for you since you vanished in 1984. This is Mr. Arthur Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor Minerva McGonagall. he gestured to each in turn and Harry took note of each. The professors looked like they had something wedged in their butts, and Weasley looked as if he was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but in kind of the same way Starfire was. He was an innocent, McGonagall was a white hat, but Snape seemed to be one who knew that at times you needed to fight fire with fire. Unfortunately, he looked at Harry as he was the scum of the Earth. All four looked slightly stressed.  
  
Harry gave them his brightest most superficial smile, It's gotta be kind of frustrating that the kid you spent years looking for ended up just coming home.  
  
And where were you, Mr. Potter? ground out Snape.  
  
Would you believe I ran away to a circus? asked Harry and Snape gave him a death glare as the three other adults exchanged incredulous looks. Harry sighed, I'm not really sure. I spent the past few years that I'm now sure doesn't exist, and after I got run over by a car, I wake up to find myself in my old hometown and healing like ten times faster than I usually do. He pulled up a few images of the notables of his world and his two families and he jimmied the computer to hook up to a television that was in the room.   
  
The first was the last poster of the Flying Graysons, They adopted me and helped me to fit in the circus life. I became one of the fifteen youngest acrobats in the twentieth century. They died in an attempt to flush out a masked hero of sorts who had been taking out a rather dangerous gang of criminals.   
  
Harry switched it to a few photos of Bruce Wayne, the last one was of them together. It was taken after Dick Grayson had won a martial arts competion, and both wore big silly grins and it was one of the few times he had felt really happy with no worries, I became Bruce Wayne's ward soon after my parents' deaths, and was made heir to his company and fortune. In that world Bruce Wayne was the president and CEO of one of the largest pharmaceutical and technological corporations in the world, and he was also an accomplished martial artist, one time illusionist, and the same hero who was being targeted the day my parents died. The photos switched to Batman.  
  
Batman was my mentor, just as he was my father figure in the light of day. I helped him on a very limited basis but I was still targeted as a person who was a worth while enemy in my own right. The accident was caused in part by this. I had been targeted by one of the most feared villains in the universe to become his apprentice and heir. Harry looked away from his audience as he spoke now, A year ago, I had been manipulated into a pre-contractual state to protect my friends from him, but had escaped before anything more could happen. A photo of Slade came up, followed by more of Gothem's finest villains, That night after weeks of planning to go undercover as an associate of a friend of his, he turned it back onto me and I was made his heir in the eyes of everyone in accordance with the universe's crime lords' honor code. It was my reason for my lack of attention. Thus I was hit by a car and woke up in a clinic in Surrey. He felt himself shaking.  
  
Are you okay? asked Weasley. Harry shook his head no'.  
  
I never got a chance to tell Star to take over. To tell Bruce that I had failed him. To tell Clark he was right. God, I walked right into Slade's arms. Harry whispered, it all was sinking in after all his effort to suppress it. He felt cold fury seep in and growled in frustration, If I ever get back home, I'm killing Slade myself. I will gut the asshole and dismantle his organization by dismemberment. He looked up as he realized he had been thinking aloud, only Snape seemed unpeturbed by his bloodthirstiness.  
  
This Slade is the one you are apprenticed to? asked McGonagall. Harry nodded.  
  
Yeah, Slade's got claim on me. Harry pondered this for a second, Wait a second, as Potter, he doesn't. He claimed me as Robin and as Jack Shadow, but not as Richard Grayson, Harry Potter, and Nightwing. I go back as Potter and Nightwing and Slade has no claim and I could still be a Titan and as long as I don't use the identities of Robin and Jack Shadow, Slade will just have to deal with the loss of his heir. Harry grinned with an unfocused evil glint in his eyes, I still can shut the bastard down.  
  
Such focus, one would think you are not related to James Potter. drawled Snape and Harry gave him an odd look.  
  
I'm just the carrier of his name and DNA, my mannerisms tend to follow my adopted mother and my mentor. I have a habit of obsessing over things like this. Slade is one of the very few I just have had trouble profiling, he leaves too much a mystery and at times it's like I'm tracking down myself. Harry shook his head, You guys are teachers and stuff, I don't think you guys really care.  
  
Go on, Mr. Potter. said McGonagall looking interested.  
  
I'm a vigilante and in order for the criminals I help to catch I have to make sure there is enough proof evident for the case to be open and shut. Slade has been careful in all matters but the dealings to obtain me. If I want him put away I need to get him to make mistakes, you know, tie his own noose. Harry frowned, He hasn't done anything illegal to get to me, at least nothing that is illegal yet. All his actions will be grandfathered by the time laws are made against nano tech weaponry and genetic manipulation of minors.  
  
And you can freely travel between here and the world where this Slade lives? asked Snape pointedly. Harry scowled at the floor.  
  
Not yet, but I'll figure out a way. If I could memorize the equations and blue prints for the Apocalyptic Teleporter, then I can figure out how to bridge the gap between this world and the world I love. Harry looked absolutely resolute and even Weasley was a touch frightened by his intensity.  
  
I see. said Snape, If that is the case, you won't mind if we throw a spanner into the works right away. Harry sighed.  
  
Lay it on me scary angry British teacher dude. Snape's left eye twitched and Harry knew that no matter what, annoying Snape was going to be his new hobby. The man just had so many angry faces and he made Harry speculate that there really was a rod stuffed up his butt.  
  
said McGonagall, you are a warlock. said the woman and Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Uh, did you sample the magic shrooms, madam? he asked and Snape now looked amused at the look of embarrassed anger on the older woman's face.  
  
she said indignantly and Harry shrugged.  
  
You know the first sign of addiction is denial, right? he asked and now Weasley and Bulstrode were trying to hold in their laughter with Snape. McGonagall just looked p.o.ed.  
  
Now listen, Potter, you are a warlock, just like I'm a witch, and those three are wizards. she said and Harry shook his head.  
  
I can recommend a few twelve step programs and find you a good clinic to detox at. Harry said and Snape was now letting out his booming laughter.  
  
Oh, I am so going to put this in my penscive and charge three knuts per viewing. said the dark man and now McGonagall was giving him the death glare.  
  
Really, Severus, what would Albus say about that? asked the woman in a dangerous voice.  
  
He'd ask if he could get a discount for multiple viewing. answered Snape without missing a beat and sending Weasley and Bulstrode into another fit of laughter.  
  
He would too! exclaimed Weasley and he tried to take deep breaths and calm down. McGonagall sat down, crossed her arms over her chest, and refused to look at anyone. Bulstrode recovered and took out a stick that looked to be rather well maintained for a bit of oak.  
  
_Vera Verto_! he said as he pointed it at a water glass. In an instant it had changed into a hedgehog. Harry looked at it, picked it up and then decided to try. He had no idea what was going on, only that he was sure he could do better than a stick and a few paltry words of bastardized Latin.   
  
He put his hand over another glass and saw in his mind the animal he wanted it to change into, a small cockatrice with red and green coloring. He willed the glass to listen to his wishes and to take on his wish as it's own. He felt that pool of energy that Bruce had taught him about and infused it with the glass and let the crowing and hisses of the small mythical creature sound. He opened his eyes and saw that his softball sized monster was there, talking to him, hissing comments and thanks. It was like magic but it was just like those little things that used to happen to him during times of stress, things that he had learned to control and use to enhance his natural skills.  
  
What you just did is called magic and the way you did it is the sign of a warlock's powers. said Weasley, You are one of the last of a fading section of our culture. Harry was now confused.  
  
Why is this type of thing vanishing? It's as easy a meditation and practice. he said.  
  
It's because we have had to standardize education and with that those who have the potential for being a warlock, sorcerer, or mage are taught that standard before the have the chance to come into their own. A warlock works magic on the basis of will, wishing, and wanting. There are spell structures and theory that you will need to learn, but from what I have read on the subject, intuition will become your greatest strength. You'll also want to study divination and centaur star gazing. said Snape and Harry nodded as he started to accept that there was magic and that his comments about McGonagall's intake of illegal substances was unwarranted. Even if it was funny to watch her slip into a heavy scottish accent when upset.  
  
=  
(End Chapter Four- All You Thought You Knew)


	5. What's In A Name

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
Author's Note: I am getting sick of the GD lack of creative spark in the PG-gen area of HP fan fiction. Every bloody story it starts the same, has the same plot points, and ends with the same unimaginative end! It doesn't help that if there are parings they are always the same- H/Hr, Hr/R, H/G, Hr/D, G/D, or H/D. What is wrong with you people? The main characters are in school for crying out loud! The chances that the brats they see day in day out for seven years are their true loves or soul mates are nil. I beg you, give them messy breakups, kill someone other than Voldemort and Lucius, and focus on their nerousi. Harry is a passive agressive with issues with affection and independence. Draco has a superiority complex and something of an Oedipus complex. Ron has anger management and trust issues, an acute case of arachnophobia, and a fear of being left behind. Hermione is obsessive compulsive and some major problems with failure of any kind. Ginny has problems with being the youngest, lingering abandonment problems left over from the Diary Incident, and a very passive personality. GD it all! They all need meds and to be locked in with a psychiatrist for a few hours a week. They in no way could have healthy relationships with their families, friends, and such, let alone with a war, exams, and graduation coming up! Oh, an get off of the Grecian Mythology. Use Vaudou, Shinto, or even Native American! I bet calling on the loa of love in her Erzulie Dantor form would be a great way to get rid of Voldemort. Heck, I'd like to see Baron Samedi use Hermione for a cheval.  
  
I think I ranted enough. Eh, thanks to Mishap, the only person who reviewed. I'm glad I could convert you to the darker side of DC Cartoons. I'd recommend others of this type, but I can't find any that aren't totally stupid, un-canon-y, or painfully OOC.  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Five- What's In A Name [clever ways to fool the world for one.])  
  
Severus Snape could honestly say he was surprised. Not only was the son of James Potter so unlike the dead man that it was astounding, but he somehow began to respect the young man. There was no way around it. Harry Potter was a rather similar soul to his own. Adaptable, creative, and an odd mix between youthful energy and the darkness that only came with becoming your own worst nightmare. The young man was now stretched out on a whole bench of the Hogwarts Express (it was the first of September and thus Albus _recommended_ he take Harry to the castle on the student train), sleeping while cradling a sharpened and freezing boomerang like children held stuffed toys. Thankfully, the young man now had just enough skill to put up a soundproofing shield that held as he slumbered.  
  
It was the first time in two days that he had seen Harry sleep. He and Weasley had escorted him to London and Diagon Alley where the boy submersed himself in their culture and economic system. It only took him two hours after arrival to get lost in Knockturn Alley as well, not that it was a problem. He found him four hours later as the young vigilante was finishing up a deal with Robert Burke, one of the owners of a shop that specialized in questionable materials. It seemed that Mr. Burke was enchanted with the young American pureblood who wanted to get back to his roots. Snape knew that Harry had not reported the extent of his deal with the old man, and he was not going to broach the topic unless both he and Harry were in hot water because of it. After that he had taken the young man to Flourish and Blots to pick up some texts that he would need.   
  
Harry would be learning a condensed version of the first five years of lessons taught at Hogwarts as well as more about his own method of magic. It was to be a program biased on a modified apprenticeship system, where Harry would report to him, get tutorial lessons from himself and others in the evenings, but over all he would be reading and practicing on his own during the day. He would also be expected to help Madame Pince or Mr. Filch when they requested him, as well as Professor Hagrid at times. Eh, that still grated after the six years that half-breed got the blasted job. However, he had to admit, even if it was only to himself and at very rare and emotionally stressing times, that Hagrid did do an adequate job with teaching his subject material.   
  
Harry made a small whimper as the door to the compartment slid open, but the sleeping youth did not wake up. Severus looked over to see a very surprised Draco Malfoy.  
  
Who is he? asked the blonde son of his friend in a quiet voice.  
  
A student who will be training in the magic of warlocks. said Severus in an equally quiet tone. Draco looked floored with the mention of warlocks.  
  
He's a warlock? A real live warlock? asked Draco looking like Christmas had come early.  
  
Yes. He's had no formal education and so his powers have manifested and become rather strong but undisciplined. You'll see him around the school. said Severus.  
  
Draco now looked uncertain, Could I join you? I just really don't want to be tailed by half of Slytherin today and I've already done the prefect thing. Severus sighed. Draco really was his favorite student and he understood the need to get away.  
  
Of course. Just don't wake him, he needs the sleep. Draco nodded and pulled a paperback out of his robe's large pockets. It was on the muggle topic of psychological propaganda, a very useful subject for the boy. He was planning on taking over the Malfoy family businesses as soon as he was able and going into politics as well. Draco had nothing but pure ambition to out do his tyrannical father. It was Lucius's one failing, he was a great friend but a rather poor excuse for a father.  
  
Severus watched the scenery as Draco read, and both didn't notice that Harry had woken up and was on his computer. Severus looked over and Harry was sitting in a lotus position typing away and looking rather drawn.  
  
Is something the matter? asked Severus in his normal cool tones. Harry growled.  
  
Yes. Bulstrode won't sell my lands in Cornwall. Something about them being a national treasure. I told him that if your government wants to put up a landmark and all that b.s. then they have to bid on the land like any other. Just because that Moldiedifed or whatever tried to kill me there, they want to preserve that death trap of a house. Tell me, what is there to be preserved of a burned out shell of a shack? Harry glared at his computer screen. Draco looked surprised but very amused.  
  
Bulstrode is your parents' old litigator, you just might want to remind him of that. said Severus and Harry sighed.  
  
I did. But the man said that it was by order of the Ministry of Magic, whatever that means.  
  
It's a branch of the national government that deals with purely magical affairs. answered Draco. Harry gave him an appraising look then looked back at his computer.  
  
So where does the government get off telling me I can't sell my land? I don't want to keep it, but I sure as heck won't make a profit off of it. Draco gave Harry a speculative look then turned to Severus.  
  
Could my father suggest to Fudge to let him sell his property? Or are their other things to consider? asked Draco of Severus.   
  
Maybe. But I'm not sure that you want to deal with the fallout of your father defending his rights at your behest. said Severus.  
  
asked Draco, but Harry had caught on.  
  
My name is Harry Potter and allying yourself with me even if I have yet to actually declare political allegiances could be detrimental to your health. Harry smirked at the dumbfounded look on Draco's face.  
  
But I thought your family had reported you kidnapped and dead. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
I'm dead? Why doesn't anyone inform me of details like that? I can use that to my advantage. Harry smirked and started in on his computer again.  
  
What are you doing? asked Severus. Harry gave him a brilliant grin.  
  
Becoming Nathan Ryan Blacksmith, only son of Jason Blacksmith and Rebecca Blacksmith nee. Potter, the youngest sister of James Potter, who because she was a squib left home for the States and was married to her farmer husband. I grew up in Nebraska, have a history of running away and not getting along with the rest of my family, and this time my folks have decided to just let me go. I changed my name to Bryan Samuel Sunseeker in Miami, Florida. I also got a passport and a ticket on a cruise ship, and have vanished in the Caribbean. I was found in Dover by an unnamed wizard who knew James and Lily Potter nee. Evans and taken to the Potters' barrister. Mr. Bulstrode performed several magical tests and found out that since I do possess the capabilities to wield magic and am the only blood relative to the Potter family with that talent, I now am the head of the Potter family and all that the title entails. Harry explained. Draco was laughing now.  
  
Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant move. Draco praised him and Harry smirked.  
  
It is, isn't it?  
  
=  
  
Harry, no, the once Nathan Blacksmith, now Bryan Sunseeker, stood in the shadows as he watched the sorting with his teacher, Professor Snape. The man provided the amusing, insightful, and very disrespectful commentary on each who tried the hat on as well as on the notable faces that dotted the room. Professor McGonagall finished with the list of first years, as they were called and he followed Professor Snape to the dais upon which the teachers and staff sat.  
  
This is Mr. Bryan Sunseeker, who will be studying wizardry as well as other magics under my watch. He will also be serving as aide to the staff and as such will have all the powers a Head Boy is treated to. He also has permission to oversee any detentions he may see fit to give, and as such I wouldn't be surprised if any number of you end up as his guinea pig while he studies healing, potions, or any other topics. It would be in your best interest to afford him the same respect you do to any of the staff. Snape said and Bryan scowled.  
  
Just go an whip out the baby photos too, why don't you. he muttered. Snape glared at him.  
  
What did you say? he asked in a low tone, both forgot about the crowd.  
  
You just alienated me from a whole freaking school, you bellowing bat. snarled Bryan.  
  
I am your master of your education and I will do as I see fit, impudent brat. growled out Snape, his stance becoming combative. This caused Bryan to revert to his training and get into a defensive stance while taking a step away from the man.  
  
What you just did was kill my social life! shouted Bryan, I left home because of worse reasons than that.  
  
If you feel the need, don't let me stop you. snarled Snape and Bryan frowned.  
  
What happened to I'm going to turn you into the strongest warlock and mage in this century,'? Bryan shot back.  
  
Which do you want? To run away again like the coward we all can see that you are, or to become more powerful than a god? asked Snape while pulling out his wand. Bryan reached behind his back and pulled out a small silvery rod and a grappling gun. The rod expanded as he transferred it to his right hand and he held it out defensively.  
  
I want to run, but you know I'm going to stay. I just won't put up with your irrational rules. growled Bryan. Snape sneered at him.  
  
Prove it, prove you are worthy of my respect. He sank into a half crouch and fired off a curse. Bryan didn't wait to hear what it was, he used his bo staff to catapult himself over Snape and land in a crouch behind him. He used his staff then to try to trip Snape but the man avoided the blow to his calves and fired off another curse that hit the stone floor and made vines shoot out and try to capture the young acrobat who used his grappling gun to fly up into the charmed rafters. Bryan then thought about his powers, the ones he was supposed to be learning.  
  
He knew he couldn't do much of the spell work he had read about, but he knew that maybe he could use the instinctual things, like shielding and instant transport. He looked down, peering around the large beams that shielded him from his attacker. Snape was still firing curses, but getting creative, trying to ricochet the beams of light. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite birdarang, it was just sharp and very accurate. Robin willed the rod to shrink, he used to think that it was a cutting edge of alien technology, but in the end he figured out the truth. Superman had given him a staff made of a very tough but light metal, but it was just a staff. Robin had willed it to be the magical staff it was, his first bit of true warlock magic that he controlled. He tucked the staff back into the waistband of his kaki jeans and focused with closed eyes.  
  
He opened them and saw he was kneeling under the staff table, perfect, so long as no one points him out. He quickly detached the grappling hook from the gun and attacked the birdarang in it's spot. He adjusted the wings so it would act like a bolo and then let it fly. In no time Snape was wrapped up like a roast, and surprised but angry. Bryan darted out from his place and snatched his wand before the man could dispel the cord.  
  
So, did I win? he asked as he unwrapped the seething man. It was at that point McGonagall started screeching bloody murder and the rest of the hall followed suit. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
So, you figured out that transporter skill? he said in a low tone. Bryan nodded, Get us out of here and I won't hurt you for using that blasted gun thing. Bryan smirked and laid his hand on Snape's arm. In the blink of an eye the vanished.  
  
=  
  
Do you think anyone will bother pulling any stunts with me? asked Harry. Severus laughed and took a drink of his ale.  
  
No, no one would dare. he said in a very satisfied tone. Harry grinned.  
  
Good, Bulstrode told me that my name only came up in his conversations with the Ministry after I told him about my new identity and that the background check he had performed for me was flawless. So all the loose ends are tied up, and Draco's father can in fact defend my rights to sell off that godforsaken shell of a house and the very valuable land it sits on. I'll owe the man a favor, but I'm sure it all will come to a good end. Harry declared. Severus nodded.  
  
Just be careful. Lucius may be my best friend, but he is still a conniving snake when it comes to business. Not to mention he does wear the Mark with pride. Draco is still on the fence, until Voldemort does something that impresses the jaded child.  
  
You mean other than resurrection? Harry commented in a sardonic tone. Severus shrugged.  
  
He is very jaded.  
  
Harry finished his beer and looked at Severus, I need to go to the American Embassy and get new papers. You want to stay here or do you want to come and revel in the joys of beaurocratsy? Severus made a face.  
  
I think I'll stay here and get pissed. he responded and Harry sighed.  
  
No fair. I'll be by to pick you up. Stay here okay, even if the barkeep cuts you off. Severus scowled.  
  
How old do you think I am? he said in a condescending tone.  
  
You are a forty year old school teacher who I know has needed to get plastered for about twenty years. Harry said with a serious look, I just don't want to have to bail you out of jail.  
  
Sure, sure. Go, revel in the glorious maze of paperwork that is your embassy. He said with a dismissing wave of his hand and Harry left him to get sodding drunk on his own.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Five- What's In A Name)


	6. Like A Boulder Thown In A Pond

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
Author's Note: Eh, I still feel kind of bad for ranting on like I did. Sorry.   
  
=  
  
(Chapter Six- Like A Boulder Thrown In A Pond)  
  
Lucius opened the letter that was flooed to him from Malfoy Manor by Narcissa. It was from Severus, with two other notes included. One was from his son, and the other was from someone both his son and Severus felt that he could help. It certainly did speak volumes in the young man's favor that both a Snape and a Malfoy were impressed with him. Severus's letter was short, slightly sardonic, and like lyrical acid to Lucius's ego, but the man in question only had one insult in the letter. Severus called his student a reprobate' which was probably the least insulting that Lucius had ever heard of Severus being.  
  
Draco on the other hand almost waxed lyrical about young Bryan and his charms. But it was the letter from Bryan himself that convinced Lucius of the benifits of helping the young warlock and reluctant and irrevernt head of the once great Potter family. He wanted to get rid of his holdings in Truro, lands his uncle and aunt bought to get away from the old family property in the Welsh area of Merthyr Tydfil. He really had no wish to maintain the place where his mother's brother died, nor did he care about the fact it was the place Voldemort first fell. He thought it was a bunch of rot and really did not like the way his mother had just forgotten about her roots. He came off as politically indifferent on the subject of muggles and muggle-born, as well as uncaring of who had power in Great Britain, so long as they left him alone.  
  
Lucius watched the fire burn as he fingered the bleached paparus that Mr.Sunseeker used. It was a good back up plan. Once Sunseeker was finished learning how to be a warlock and mage, the young man would be very powerful and visable in the wizarding world. He seemed to like Draco as a friend, and Draco saw him as a friend as well. Lucius had no doubt that Draco would become a great leader and a very skilled head of the family. If Sunseeker was as loyal to Draco as Draco was loyal to him, then the world was in for a change (after all, it was a given that once a Malfoy pledges friendship, they stick to their friends come hell or high water.) Not even Voldemort would be able to stand in the new generation's way.  
  
Getting his cloak, Lucius sighed, he had to go see the Minister about a house.  
  
=  
  
Bryan was inundated with books. He had to be, each book held important information on what he was, but alone they were worthless. Together they made up the most complete user guide to warlock magic ever. Severus had determined that until he mastered being a warlock, then learning wizardry would be pointless. As such he was being beaten into the ground every night to teach him how to just slip into his powers and listen to his instincts, and he was not allowed to use his acrobatics and weaponry, even if they were magicly enhanced.   
  
Yes, Severus was right and he was making progress, but still he just wanted to whine and cry about how unfair it all was. Draco came to see him when he could and tried to cheer him up, but mostly he just tried to compile the information from the fifty books into coherent notes and maybe a book while he was at it. To make things worce, his beloved computer didn't work. As soon as he set foot upon Hogwarts' grounds the machine fizzled and stopped working. Draco found out why, but not how to counter it. All the books on the subject hinted at the fact a warlock's brand of magic might be of more use than wizardry.  
  
It made sense, but it still sucked donkey bits. Wizardry was basied on transformation by particle manipulation, wands and the words used helped a person focus on the end result and subliminally connect to the subject of the spell. Through that connection the person's magic started rearanging the subject. Arts like Transfiguration, Charms, Anceint Runes, and Arithmancy fell into the relm of wizardry because they all dealt with causing change. It was the reason why some spells created puffs of smoke; it was the extra matter escaping. Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Herbology, and Astronomy were where the witchcraft part of Hogwarts' name came in. All five were arts linked to nature and the spiritual energies that everyone could tap into, besides witchcraft was all about observation and the care of all creation.  
  
A warlock's magic was indeed baised on will and wishing. The old fairy godparents, genies, and wishing wells every kid used to read about were warlocks or created from warlocks who ignored their gifts. As such it used a method of chaneling that needed a clean slate when it came to magical theory. It also had a lot of mythology and prophesy mixed in the texts, mostly as examples, and at other times to confuse the reader. It really didn't help that most texts were in dead languages that Bryan had never even heard of, let alone studied. While Latin was something Bruce had thought was good to learn, Aramaic was not. Nor was Pheonisian, Cretian, Sandskrit, Egyptian hyrogylphs, and Cuniform. There were even Mayian, Incan, and Aztec books that he'd have to translate, or have translated.   
  
Snape was at least conversational in about half of the languages and was teaching him them by utter submersion. He found out the hard way that there were spells to translate every word in English that you read into whatever dead language you wanted to learn, as well as alterations for hearing as well. Snape had cast them on him one night as he passed out in bed and for the next two weeks he had only seen and heard Sumerian words and Cuniform words. It was rough going, but he definatly learned the language quickly. Every morning started with trying to figure out if he was under a language spell, a drill on the languages he was learning, a casting of a shield or enhancement to a mundane object, and then he could get ready for the meal at the great hall.   
  
At breakfast he either sat with someone from the staff who would chat about politics or some safe topic, or Draco and animatedly debate on traditional issues, social taboos, politics, magical theory of warlocks compared to wizardry and witchcraft, and a number of other topics. A few times they had stirred the entire Slytherin house into day long debates on muggles and science versus wizards and magic or restricted and nonrestricted curses. The fact that murder earned less jail time than casting a curse really stirred up Bryan, who was used to murders being exicuited or sent to penitenturies for life. The issues around that alone caused Bryan to really start asking more questions about the media and how much control the government had over it. The fact that only one newspaper existed and was trusted even if it was blatently controlled really made Bryan angry. He bringing in several muggle papers all from the same day to illustrate his points, and the Slytherins then the Ravenclaws started questioning the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic. It also made the more elitist purebloods question the views of their parents who were anti-muggle.  
  
During the Christmas holiday he had owls coming in every day from most of the students and their parents, asking questions, inviting him to gatherings, and either telling him to shut up or keep asking the big questions. Professor Snape was amused with the developments, helped him buy enough dress robes and gifts, then sent him off to the wolves. During the day he was being drilled harder than ever, and at night he was debating on human rights, freedom of the press, and many other issues. He was thankful that he had managed to drag Draco with him, just to have a friend who kind of knew how to navigate in the wizard's version of high society. The blond wasn't much help in the debates, after all, he was typically the opposing arguer.  
  
The Malfoy family had a rather large party on Chrismas Eve and Draco demanded that Bryan attend and stay the night. As he arived and met Draco's parents, for the first time in a long time that Robin's intuitive alarm bells were going off. He started taking in every detail, trying to figure out where the problem was. As soon as he was shown his room by Draco he started pulling weapons out of his bag and putting them on. Draco was stunned.  
  
What's wrong? he asked looking worried.  
  
I'm getting a bad feeling, like I've just walked into one of Slade's traps. he responded automaticly, not thinking. Draco caught it.  
  
Who's Slade? he asked in a very serious tone, glaring at Bryan.  
  
A big bad bully who I'm going to kill. Bryan said seriously, Don't ask anymore, Draco. You know I don't keep you out unless it would hurt us both if you knew. Draco gave him a sad look.  
  
Yes. I know. I should keep my wand ready? he asked. Bryan nodded then went back to his bag. He put two objects into Draco's hands. One was a knife in an sheath for the lower arm, the other a small round device with a black T' on the front and a small protrusion on the top. Bryan held another device up.  
  
This is a communicator, you flip it open like this,he demonstrated, And hit this button to contact me. he hit the button and the T' on the one in Draco's hand flashed red and beeped in a simple tune, It can either do that, or hit this button to put it on vibrator. again he demonstrated it. Now this button activates the tracking beckon. Draco mimiced him and Bryan was satified that he got the gist of it.  
  
What's the range on this? asked Draco. Bryan smiled.  
  
From here to Johanessburg, South Africa. he was obviously proud of the bit of technology and Draco had to admit that everything that his friend had intodused him to had limits that were far beyond magic and self-contained as well. One didn't have to be a future mage to use his toys, as he lovingly refered to his technological wonders. It was the one thing that was forsing him to rethink his ideas of muggles, so long as one had the money or intellegence, one could live in opulence, in total control, and connected to the world at all times. Besides, the video games and music were just awesome.   
  
Draco strapped the knife on his left arm and practiced pulling it out, it was flawless and he could tell by the glint of the blade that Bryan had enhanced it with his warlock castings, What did you do to the blade? asked Draco in a curious tone. Bryan smiled.  
  
You know you are the only one I know who can still tell when I've spelled an object or not. he mused and Draco gave him an unchartoristic grin.  
  
I've got a special power too then. Now tell me.  
  
It should stay sharp, get cleaned everytime you put it in it's sheath, and it can be poisoned or not according to your needs at the time. Bryan closed his eyes then grinned, Oh, yeah. Close your eyes and picture a sword. It doesn't matter what kind. Draco closed his eyes and envisioned a curved scimitar, the knife started to grow heavy and the balence changed. Draco opened his eyes as his grip shifted to two handed. The knife was now a replica of the sword he saw with his mind's eye.  
  
How? What? Draco stammered, not taking his eyes off the blade.  
  
My bo is the same way now, it turns into a pike, javalin, lance, or any staff like weapon I will it to. I created that knife to be the same way. Merry Christmas.  
  
This is for me? Draco asked looking surprised and very happy, Bryan nodded. Draco shifted the knife back to it's origanal form and sheathed it. Bryan was about to leave the room when Draco tackled him in a hug shouting thank you and grinning madly.  
  
You are the best friend and gift giver I know! he said exuberently and Bryan looked up, they were at the feet of a very amused looking Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
Uh, hiya, Mrs. Draco's Mom Lady. Bryan said, getting a laugh from the blonde beauty and an embaressed flush from Draco.  
  
Hello, Mr. Sunseeker. I see you've just given my little Snapdragon a gift he loves. she said as she looked down at the two young men.  
  
Uh, yeah. I kind of forgot it was my Christmas Gift to him and I never did figure out that gift wrapping thing. Narcissa raised an eyebrow as Draco pulled Bryan up.  
  
You didn't figure out how to use tape and paper? she asked. Bryan shook his head.  
  
Nah, got that method down pat. But Professor Snape said I had to wrap the gifts using only my warlock casting gift thingy. I just can't figure it out though. So I'm thinking I'm going to just shift a few socks into gift bags tonight. Bryan frowned, Professor Snape is coming tomorrow, right? asked Bryan. Narcissa smiled.  
  
Severus is indeed coming. Bryan grinned.  
  
Brilliant! Draco, did I show you what I got him? Draco's face lit up.  
  
Nope, but knowing you it is something highly inappropirate, dangerous, or illegal in more than a few countries. Bryan nodded and even Narcissa looked interested. Bryan pulled out of his bag a small black velvet covered chest with a square of glass embedded on the top. He opened the silver oborous shaped lock and it became a bottle and box filled corner of drugs and many types of spirits. Draco laughed but Narcissa commented first.  
  
He'll absolutely adore it.  
  
=  
  
That night, Bryan ended up wearing semi-formal muggle fashions to the dinner party, after a shouting match with Draco over the whole robes versus a suit issue. He really thought the whole thing was silly, and won by showing that he could hide and access more weaponry with the black suit than with the robes. It was a simple black wool three peice suit with a vibrant green shirt and tie and small bits of gold jewlery to accent it. While he did stand out against the robe wearing Malfoys and their friends, he knew he looked good and he could already see Draco trying to figure out how he was going to get his own suit.  
  
But other than that, the evening was dull. Nothing but small talk and insipid conversations about topics he thought were a waste of time to think about, let alone talk about for hours on end. In the end he, Draco, and Draco's father ended up talking about marketing and other business related topics. At least both Malfoys could use their brains for higher level thinking and mildly amusing wit.  
  
Draco was pulled out of their conversation by his grandmother who had a wonderful young witch he just had to meet.' Bryan started to feel uneasy as Lucius steered him to the empty study where the man spelled the door shut, locked, and cast a privacy ward around the room.  
  
Mr. Sunseeker, I'd really like to know why you feel the need to hide your identiy in my house without telling me. he asked in a low dangerous voice. Bryan's eyes widened, he blinked several times, and hit his communicator's contact button twice.  
  
Uh, how'd you figure it out? he asked. Lucius looked like the cat who was barbequeing the canary.  
  
It was simple, Mr. Sunseeker, or should I say Mr. Potter. The house itself cannot abide a person using trickery on the family, even if your plan was almost flawless. Bryan sighed at Lucius's words.  
  
Well, your son knows, I really don't care if Mrs. Malfoy knows, Professor Snape knows. Just as long as you don't get the suicidal urge to go rat me out to that Moldy Warts dude, I don't care. I'm gonna trust you, sir. But between me and Draco, I really hope you make the right choice. At that moment Draco came in with his weapon in a rapier form.  
  
Father, I really do hope you and Bryan have been having a nice conversation. he drawled as he came to Bryan's side, who was now standing with his bo out and in a pike form.  
  
We were just finishing a talk about my name issues. I hope you didn't leave anyone important to come to my aide. he said in careful tones. Draco smiled.  
  
No, you saved be from drowning in boredom. Draco said and Bryan grinned.  
  
Happy to be of service.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Six- Like A Boulder Thrown In A Pond)


	7. The Hatching Of A Plan

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.   
  
=  
  
(Chapter Seven- The Hatching Of A Plan)  
  
Draco Malfoy was officially frustrated with his best friend. The dark haired acrobat had been hiding in his room for the past six days, going on seven. Spring Hols were coming up and he just wanted to talk to Bryan about life, the universe, and everything. He still didn't know if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts, in part because of the plans his parents had for a belated birthday party, and also because he still needed to know if Bryan would ever consider Malfoy Manor a good spot to spend his own hols. He had every intention of making up his mind after he talked to his reclusive friend. He just had to find the warlock first.  
  
And after an hour of looking he found only found Professor Snape glaring at the door to Bryan's room.  
  
Eh, is it safe to assume he still hasn't come out? asked Draco. Professor Snape glared at him.  
  
No, he came out this morning at three to ask for Pop Tarts, unfrosted with blueberry jam filling. Draco couldn't help the giggle at Snape's disgusted voice, He expects me to get him exploding pastries? And whoever heard of a tart with frosting?  
  
Draco said and he was thankful that Bryan had given him a basic introduction into Muggle culture, as far as it applied to teenagers. Otherwise he'd be right with Snape wondering why the normally sane Bryan wanted exploding blueberry desserts. He still wanted to know why the warlock-in-training woke his master at three in the morning asking for Pop Tarts.   
  
Draco was fed up with the warlock, so he cast an incineration hex on the door that stood in his way. A blast of hot air made him blink but soon the door was reduced to ashes and he was looking as a chagrinned Bryan who was wrapped up in gunmetal colored serpents all hissing at him and to Draco's eye trying to check if he was okay. Then Draco caught it, Bryan was hissing back. Bryan laughed as one of the snakes went over and flicked his tongue against Draco and Snape.  
  
Bryan, explain. Draco said in a cool voice and Bryan pulled most of the snakes off and put them on his bed.  
  
Well, I got drafted into baby-sitting by a very persuasive pair of gargantuan snakes I ran into, and now the snakeletts have adopted me as their cousin or brother or something. he answered, Lucky for you guys none of them have that funky death-ray eye power thingy yet. Snape looked floored.  
  
You are taking care of about fifteen baby basilisk? asked Snape incredulously. Bryan smiled.  
  
Yeah, and aren't they the coolest? Bryan hissed at one who was still in his hair and it nodded as it hissed back. Bryan looked at Draco and grinned, Knew the Pop Tart thing would make you loose your cool, Draco, but they refused to let me open the door, so I needed you to break their enchantments. Since I was sending the projection through them, I had to be sneaky about it. he said and Draco laughed.  
  
You know, when I said you'd do well in Slytherin you really did not need to get this into it. Draco joked and Bryan grinned.  
  
I know, I know. But how could I help it? You Slyths are just too cool for me. Bryan said, Well, anyhoo, Emil and Jade should be back in an hour and then I'll only have Pete, the one on my head, to care for. He's the runt and last hatch of the clutch, and Jade said that she'd rather a Snake Speaker like me give him some TLC than him be lost in the crowd with the rest of the hatchlings.  
  
asked the professor. Bryan nodded.  
  
Yep, some good old tender loving care for my buddy. he hissed at the snake now identified as Pete the Basilisk who hissed back, Bryan looked at his mentor and friend, He says his mom go the idea from her old friend, Salad Tar. You guys ever hear of a Snake Speaker named Salad Tar who used to teach here when he wasn't helping baby Jade grow up?  
  
Could he mean, Salaazar? asked Snape and Bryan hissed then smiled.  
  
Yep. You got it. Some things just don't translate well, like names. Bryan looked at Draco, Do you think you could get about thirty rabbits for this bunch? I need to feed them, but I can't leave the room. While they don't have the eyes of death, they do have rather strong venom and are protective. Draco assured his friend he could and left Professor Snape to insult his student.  
  
=  
  
Once more Bryan flooed into the main hall of Malfoy Manor and was utterly surprised to be swept up into a hug by Draco's mom as soon as he stood up. Peter was hanging onto his waist like a belt and Draco was smiling at him.  
  
Oh, Bryan. I'm so happy you came with my little Dragon again. I hope you don't mind, but we are going straight away to my mother's for the break. she cooed at him and Bryan blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Uh, sure. Draco? What else didn't you tell me? He turned his gaze to his best friend who grinned impishly.  
  
Cousin Sirius is going to love you. Oh, and your true name will come out again. You best not hide it. said Draco.  
  
Who is your cousin, Sirius? Bryan asked. Narcissa answered this time.  
  
Your godfather, silly. Now, there are two rules. One, what happens over Easter stays within the Black/Negullus family. Two, no outside grudges or fights. Half of us are the Dark Lord's followers, the other half are not, and there are other factors, but no one will care that you are Harry Potter other than Sirius, who has driven me half mad with his questions about you. He's about as light as a Black gets, too.  
  
And don't worry, Dad hates Mum's family, so he won't crash it. Draco grinned at Bryan who sighed and stroked Peter who was hugging him.  
  
You don't mind Peter coming do you? he asked and Narcissa looked confused.  
  
Who's Peter? asked the blonde.  
  
Peter is the basilisk hatchling I'm taking care of. he pointed out the polite snakelett who hissed a greeting at her, He's rather polite and knows not to bite, but if he does I always have the anti-venom on my person.  
  
You are taking care of him? Like a pet? she asked. Bryan frowned.  
  
Not really. I'm more of a full-time nanny or a godparent to him. Both Jade and Emil, his parents, are fully sentient and I'd never consider them nor their children pets per say. Pete's the smallest of their sixteen newest hatchlings and he was getting underfed and Jade and Emil couldn't spend enough time with him. So, I'm going to make sure he grows up nice and strong. It's the least I can do after his mom and dad have been guarding Hogwarts for hundreds of years at Slytherin's request. Bryan explained and Narcissa looked impressed.  
  
Okay, tell Peter to behave himself and not to kill my family off. I'm sure the fact that you have a basilisk with you will impress my family to the point they will wonder if you aren't really the heir of Slytherin, as opposed to Lord Voldemort. Draco laughed at Bryan's confused face.  
  
Uh, sure. Why would it matter if I'm related to some dead old school teacher who's ideals have been blown way out of proportion in the past thousand years? he asked.  
  
Slytherin was not just a school teacher! Narcissa said with her eyes flashing, He was one of the most powerful wizards in modern history who practically invented the modern theory of charms and who saved most of our people from the witch burnings and hunts years ahead of time! Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Bryan, with wizards, magic tends to flow through the bloodlines and Slytherin was not only one of the most powerful and influential wizards of his time, but also a seer of unheard of skill and a pareselmouth like you are. For about a hundred years wizards and witches born from his kin held powerful talents in charms, handling the more dangerous magical creatures like dragons and such, seeing, and natural magics like being a warlock. To be directly linked to him by blood is like being royalty for the muggles, but with more obvious benefits. After one of the Giant-Troll-Goblin wars about eight hundred years ago no one has been able to trace his line due to a curse put on the family name by a very vindictive harpy-born witch who was rumored to have been the scorned lover of Geoffrey Slytherin, one of the last of the dragon riders. Draco explained and Bryan nodded.  
  
My biological, um, birth mother was a Charms Mistress and had a mild gift of prophetic dreams, you think that maybe... Bryan drifted off and Draco assumed a pensive look as Narcissa watched.  
  
She was an assumed muggle-born, but once a squib separates from mainstream society the Ministry stops tracking and treats them as muggles. She could have been the decedent of a Slytherin squib or an illegitimate child with a Slytherin as one of the parents. said Draco.  
  
I see. You wizard-y guys don't make it easy for me to track records, you know. I guess I could go through the computer records of Lily Potter's folks, figure out where the magic came from in her family. Your right, one knocked-up prostitute a hundred years ago, or a kid who hated to be surrounded by a world where they don't fit in and boom you get a bastard branch of a cursed family. Bryan said and Narcissa nodded.  
  
If you want help on the wizard end of things, I can help you there. My best friend is in charge of the department that deals with all legal documents and such from our world. His hobby just happens to be trying to put together the Slytherin family tree. Bryan grinned.  
  
Oh, I so need to meet your friend then. I created a way to transfer written hardcopy info onto my computer for easy access. If he could just let me into the archives for a month or so, I can create a way for you wizards to start using computers to access the info, search through it, and such. Bryan's eyes lit up and Draco smiled.  
  
Like those muggle agency web sites you showed me during Christmas? he asked and Bryan nodded.  
  
Yep! I think I'll call it The Amazing Bryan Sunseeker's Totally Awesome Computer Based Government Information Network. Draco snorted and Narcissa smiled at him. Even Peter hissed out a laugh. Bryan grinned, Well, it's not like I can use my birth name.  
  
Eh, you might just want to call it the Archive Database. Draco said and Bryan sighed.  
  
Fine, but that means you have to help me get it instituted. The way I figure it it will take time, but in a few decades researchers will publish their findings on the network, books of all types, in hundreds of translations will be available at the touch of your fingertips. Bryan and Draco now shared a fanatical gleam in their eyes. Narcissa had the faint idea that she should be very worried.  
  
=  
  
It took a week to get five of the more senior members of the Black family convinced, but they went back to Hogwarts with promises in writing of funding from both sides of the ideological canyon. Either way the brewing storm blew they were going to bring the entire magical world into the twenty-first century and then step back and make a fortune as what happened in the non-magical world repeated itself. The only problem was how to power the machines and computers needed.  
  
Bryan was now obsessed with it, as was Draco, who was sure that a spelled potion could do the job. Both strolled into the Slytherin common room that evening after dinner carrying books from both the main Hogwarts library and the Scholar's library which was opened only by the professors and now Bryan who in the castle's eye had professorial status or something. The headmaster, as per usual, was cryptic and pleased with the whole thing. But right now they didn't care, Draco was just going up to his trunk to grab the spelled bag with books taken from his home as well as the muggle books on science and math, the journals, multicolored ball-point pens, and other assorted office supplies that they bought in London the day before. Bryan told him to grab a spare set of clothes and his toothbrush too, just in case.  
  
After that they vanished into the rooms that Jade and Emil had showed to Bryan before they had left. There was plenty of room for them to spread out the books, posters, and for the white boards that Draco transfigured based on what he had seen at the office supply store. To their surprise it worked perfectly and Bryan subtly enhanced all the writing supplies so that they had an extra long life and were easy to find at all times. They started to set up shop and Bryan continued his lecture on electrical science and on what principles that most batteries worked on. Draco felt lost most of the time and asked lots of questions that he knew sounded like they were stupid but he was determined not to fail. He had to know how electricity, batteries, telephones, and other forms of the technology they needed to mimic functioned or their plans would fail.   
  
Draco was resolute enough for the both of them, failure was not an option.  
  
=  
  
Severus, where is Mr. Malfoy? demanded Minerva as she flooed her colleague, He did come in on the train, right?  
  
As far as I know yes, both he and Mr. Sunseeker were seen on the train by occupants of all houses and were seen getting into the carriages by Hagrid, but I have not seen hide nor hair of the brats. Their carriage arrived empty, but all signs say that both are in the castle and safe. said Severus scowling into the hearth. He had been searching for both young men since breakfast, but had to do it between classes. The castle was not telling him anything, in fact he now got nayh, nayh, na, nayh, na' in response after the fourth try. He was ready to break out the nitro glycerin to get the annoying lump of rock to spill.  
  
I'm going to talk to the headmaster about this, Severus. Maybe he can get the castle to talk.  
  
=  
  
The day before the exams Draco Malfoy reappeared, disheveled and looking very chuffed with a singing and grinning Bryan Sunseeker who looked just as beaten. They burst into the Great Hall during dinner and both were wearing something over their ears that the muggle-born children all recognized, earphones.  
  
You gotta fight! For your right! To PARTAY! belted out Bryan at the top of his lungs as he pumped his fist in the air. Draco joined him as he repeated it and started to laugh and grin. All the professors were torn between yelling at their wayward charges and forcing them to tell just why they were disrupting dinner like that. Bryan solved the problem as he and Draco climbed to the top of the Slytherin table and took off the headphones.  
  
May we please have your attention. demanded Draco in a loud tone of voice, Sunseeker and Malfoy Unlimited, is pleased to announce for the first time ever, muggle innovation and magical superiority come together in the MMP-3. Draco held aloft a small green and silver box that fit in the palm of his hand and was hooked to the headphones.   
  
MMP-3 stands for Magic Music Player version Three. This baby can sync up with your computers at home via USB or infrared and you can bring your fave tunes from home to here. It can also hook up to USB memory sticks and catch the WWN from within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Bryan announced in the same tone as Draco.  
  
In case you all didn't figure it out, we have done what was said to be impossible. Draco said as Snape was about to yell at them.  
  
We have circumvented the no muggle tech problems with a combination of Draco's potions and charms.  
  
And Bryan's understanding of the laws of physics, magical theory, and warlockian gifts of will and wish.  
  
We also have patents and all rights reserved to our discoveries. Bryan finished with a cheeky grin at the head table.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Seven- The Hatching Of A Plan)


	8. Catching Up

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Eight- Catching Up)  
  
Summer was hellish for Bryan and Draco, to put it mildly. The heir to the Malfoy fortunes and titles was busy trying to dodge his father and his father's master. It took all the connections and owed favors he had to put the two monsters behind him long enough to get his summer essays done let alone the paperwork for the MMP3's and the accessories that went with them. He thanked his lucky stars one of his second cousins on his dad's side had a failing potions factory which was easily converted into an assembly plant for the MMP3 and headphones. He and Bryan had figured out how to mimic Bryan's gift with crystal casting rods infused with a potion cocktail and a splice of power from Bryan. Each rod had an estimated life of a hundred years of straight casting. Other than that, Bryan had Draco busier than ever, trying to figure out the wizardnet connections and how to recreate batteries of all types.  
  
Bryan himself was spending his summer being drilled into the ground by the dueling skills of one Severus Snape, researching alternate dimensions and other planets (just in case), and holding on for dear life as his power took a sharp spike up during July. The spike had to do with a failed beozor potion that smelled like chicken soup, Peter being his inquisitive self, and Bryan having to hammer down a mental dam that was holding his power in check in order to save the snake's life. Both Bryan and Severus refused to talk about it to anyone as they both thought that the three of them could have died that night. But as August came to a close Bryan was back in control of his gifts, Peter was in good health and swore off of eating anything that Bryan didn't approve, and Severus was back to his snarling surly self with a bit more fondness for his student and the basilisk.  
  
As Bryan and Draco met up just outside the Great Hall before the feast they shared a look and turned to go to the dungeons instead. They had much to talk about and a few choices to make now that Bryan had found out the basics of traveling from one world to the other. He had a while to go before he had the mechanics down, but he knew where both his homes were, and that he would be jumping from one to the other someday.  
  
Draco understood it, and that it was something only Bryan could do. Both were found chatting about profits from M and S Unltd. when Snape found them that night and told them to go to bed.  
  
=  
  
Draco waited in the library for Bryan, and was rather smug about seeing fellow students wearing MMP3's and hearing about the detentions that were being thrown around left and right for the use of the players in class. That muggle-born Ravenclaw, Granger was already sharing study files with other MMP3-heads and to his surprise making profits from requested aides. She was head girl as her antithesis, Weasley from Gryffindor, was head boy. Draco knew the reason he was passed over was due to he and Bryan's vanishing that resulted in the MMP3's and in their business and development partnership. He did show up in time for exams and passed them all, but a month long absence is rather hard to overlook no matter what the reasons.  
  
He really didn't care. Right now he had to help Bryan with his plans to get back to his friends in Jump City. It required a special kind of armor and while Bryan had most of the mundane things done, Draco was damned if he didn't add his own protections to his friend. Once back he was going to become Nightwing, gather as many heroes as he could, use his gifts to gather evidence, then take out Slade (Draco was getting the feeling the man was worse than Voldemort. Or at least a bigger priority for Bryan.) Neither of them were actively worrying about Voldemort anymore. Sure, Draco didn't want to go meet the sociopath, but he wasn't cringing in fear. Voldemort's ideals were fading away in those of his generation, with the MMP3's came muggle music and culture. Purebloods were hearing all the best entertainment muggles had to offer, VMP's were in the works and by next year DVD's, television, and video games of all types were bound to come to Hogwarts and the cultural gap would shrink even more.  
  
No one in NSync is as cute as Nick Carter. He's really got that blond pretty-boy feel to him. gushed a girl and Draco turned to see who the fans of poor music were today.  
  
The Backstreet Boys are just not as cute as anyone in NSync. Besides, Justin has the voice of an angel. Draco smirked as the stuck up pureblood, Nemesis Greenglass, debated over american pop groups with her new best friend and muggle-born, Emma Yardley. It wasn't unusual to see things like that and Draco was pleased that the power base for Voldemort was eradicated with such a simple act, But if you want cute, Nick Leshay. both started adoration over the name mentioned and Draco smirked. Voldemort was going to be defeated by boy bands and girl groups from America. In his own dorm Greg and Vince spent hours debating over who would be the better to shag, Brittany Spears, Christina Agullara, Jessica Simpson, or Mandy Moore.  
  
Bryan came in tapping away at his computer, one of the few bits of custom Hogwarts-proofed technology that Bryan had enhanced to work better than ever. The computer was now linked to the suit's internal controls, sensors, and computer. No one dared to even look at the warlock for fear of the basilisk that was wrapped around him.  
  
Hey, Draco. Bryan greeted him and sat down. Peter hissed something that Draco had learned was a friendly greeting.  
  
Hello, Bryan, Peter. How are the advancements in the cross-dimentional traveling going? Bryan smiled at him.  
  
Better. Snape brought up the idea of using a familiar to focus and I've been reading up on it. So far it seems like a logical thing and if Peter and I bonded like that, he'd have to come with me. It will serve to amplify my gifts and give Peter near perfect control of his death glare stuff and the potency of his poison. I just want to try to figure out a way I could take you with me to. Bryan now looked slightly sad at the idea of leaving Draco behind. Inside, Draco wanted to go with Bryan and see the people he talked about like they were family. After all, other than his father, his family had adored Bryan and via Sirius, Bryan was part of the family too.  
  
No, I have to stay. Who else would be able to pull of the greatest magical innovation wave since the wand was invented? Draco smirked, but Bryan nodded sadly.  
  
I know, but still. Bryan shrugged and Draco sighed.  
  
Me too, me too. Draco said and turned the conversation back to the potions and enchantments that Draco wanted to put the suit through along with all of the stuff that Bryan was taking with him. Even if he couldn't go with his best friend in the flesh, as Bryan said, Draco wanted to be there in magic and spirit, protecting the warlock's back like a Malfoy always did for their real friends.  
  
=  
  
He landed on a rooftop, his black cloak whipping in the winds that blew in from the ocean. Peter hissed out his insults at the deity who controlled the weather and snuggled closer to the black suited man with the eye covering mask and shoulder length hair. A blue silhouette of a hawk was emblazoned on his chest and he fingered the silver nagananita that was in his right hand. The enchantments that Draco layered him in warned him of a non-human life form with shifting capability behind him. He turned to see a lithe green skinned and haired young man of moderate height and a face that looked strange with it's scowl.  
  
Beast Boy? asked Nightwing.  
  
I just go by Beast now, but, yeah. the voice was rougher than he remembered, but still held that playful edge.  
  
It's been along time my friend. said Nightwing with a slight smile. The green man looked confused but then it hit him.  
  
asked Beast. Nightwing grinned.  
  
Not anymore. I'm living up to Starfire's adventure, it's Nightwing now. Beast laughed, a great sound for Nightwing to hear after two years of the sardonic snorts from Snape and the snide snickers from Draco. Beast still had that honest laughter.  
  
Coolness. Cy's gonna flip out on you though. Raven said you died and well, stuff happened that was not so cool. But we all pulled through and as the team that you wanted us to be. Star's been acting as leader now and has gotten as used to Earth as she ever will be. We celebrate Blarthog every year now, and it's kinda become our intro day to new heroes who come to us to get trained up in crime fighting one-o-one. Beast's easy acceptance was interesting but then he spotted the mischievous gleam.  
  
Okay, how much did you have bet on me still living? And what's my cut? Nightwing demanded and took heart in the fact that Beast was at least a tiny bit ashamed.  
  
Sixty. I had this idea that you were like immortal or just to stupid or stubborn to give up and croak. Beast laughed uneasily with a hand behind his head.  
  
It's stupidity, Beast. Or at least that's what all the people I've met said. Peter hissed out a comment about Gryffindor moronity, one of Draco's favorite topics to expound upon. Nightwing laughed at Beast's unconscious switch to a serpent as he tried to understand Peter who peeked out from under the cloak to look and get a whiff of the stranger.  
  
What kind of snake is that? asked Beast as he shifted back to his human-form.  
  
This is Peter, he's a basilisk. said Nightwing. Beast came closer and stroked Peter's head with a smile and slight awe in his face.  
  
Peter, if you can understand me in this language, you are really a work of art given life. said Beast and Peter hissed out his thanks which Nightwing informed Beast of.  
  
Are you coming back? Or is this just a vacation for you or something? asked Beast and Nightwing looked saddened.  
  
Just a short visit. I need to leave in a few days to go see Superman then to Gothem. After that I get to work. Nightwing looked up at the stars.  
  
Where were you? Everyone searched the globe for you. Even the whole Justice League, and they even went off-planet to find you. Beast asked. Beast put his hand on Nightwing's shoulder and Nightwing looked at his friend who had grown up so much but was still the same.  
  
That night I vanished, I was doing undercover work. I was trying to get under the employ of Lex Luthor who had been placed under Slade's protections. It was a set up for Slade to finish claiming me as his apprentice and heir. I was almost killed that night in a car accident, but instead I was taken in by a group who hid me from Slade and taught me to use gifts that I never knew I had. I came back here, to the world where I felt the most at home just an hour ago. Slade claimed Robin as his apprentice, but Robin was only a costume, a name. It just so happens I have a great many names. But the only way to fix the mess is for me to kill Slade.  
  
Oh boy. muttered Beast, Rave's not gonna like that. Neither is Star. You know they are both gonna ream you out if you tell them. Heck, Cy might understand, but he's not gonna stand for you killing Slade either. I don't even like it, but you know I'll let you do what you need to do.  
  
I know, that's why I can't work as a Titan anymore. I could when we first started, but even you probably noticed I never planned on staying. said Nightwing with a heavy voice. Beast gave a rueful smile.  
  
Yeah. After that Red X thing it was kind of obvious that you were weaning us off of you. You taught us well, man. Beast laughed nervously, It probably helped that after your so-called death Slade pulled out of Jump City. Right now we deal with minor stuff; genetically altered criminals, gangs that are springing up, and the common break-ins, muggings, and murders. Nightwing's face turned hard.  
  
Figures, after that Hive incident he was always after me. Bloody bastard. he said softly but there was an edge to his voice that Beast had only heard once, the night when all the Titans were infected with nano-bombs created by Slade.  
  
Once he finds out about you he'll be back, huh? asked Beast and Nightwing nodded.  
  
That's why I'm not working with you guys this time. Slade has managed to work around the entire JL for years, but he's mine. I'm not going to be able to have a home base, but I will take him and his down for good. Nightwing said with determination. Beast nodded.  
  
I understand. But come on back to the tower. I'm sure we can cajole Cy into makin' waffles. Besides, Rave and Terra have been complaining about not being about to hack through you codes to get to the rest of the systems. Nightwing's eyes widened.  
  
Terra? You got Terra back?  
  
Yeah, it took time, but Rave took Terra somewhere and they came back three months later and Terra now has grown into her powers but she and Rave meditate and practice together. Terra, Rave, Aqualad, and I sometimes double date now too. Star and Cy are still trying to ignore the fact they are in love, they've been dodging each other since they kissed and I walked in asking about a busted belt in the T-car. Beast laughed and Nightwing smiled.  
  
Aqualad's living in the tower now? asked Nightwing. Beast nodded.  
  
Yeah, he moved in when he and Rave started getting serious about each other, about a month before Rave left to Terra get back. So that was about six months after you vanished.  
  
Good. I knew she had a crush on him, but then again so did Star. I'm glad you got Terra back too. You both were always good for each other. I just want to get the wedding invitations before I find out there are mini-titans running around and drooling on the computer consoles. Nightwing joked as Beast blanched.  
  
gulped the green man looking very sick. Nightwing laughed at his friend's discomfort.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Eight- Catching Up)


	9. No, You Can’t Eat Him

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Nine- No, You Can't Eat Him)  
  
You are waiting for whom? asked Peter in an irritated tone. Nightwing was dressed as Drake Bradleys, a young founder of his own international shipping agency, and he was waiting at a small outdoors cafe sipping a coffee in Kings Lake Park, the largest and most famous park in Metropolis. Peter was perched in a near by tree, under a topical concealment potion that Draco insisted he learn how to brew. But this was the warlock's special boosted brew that acted more like a Disillusionment Charm rather than the skin blemish hider it was intended for.  
  
I am waiting for my client's representative, the brown headed bloke you swore would taste like pig as opposed to goat. Drake hissed under his breath. Peter hissed out a laugh.  
  
Yes, that fellow. So, have you changed your mind on me eating him yet? Drake sighed and frowned at the cup in front of him. He wished he hadn't tied his shoulder length hair back so he could use his normal frustrated gesture of running his hand through the thick black mane. He settled for adjusting the thin wire framed glasses he wore.  
  
No, you insane reptile. You shouldn't eat for another week, you had that large and obese goat just two weeks ago. Drake hissed back and then stopped as he saw his appointment walk in, and followed by none other than his client and his client's younger husband. The table was just barely big enough for two, let alone four.  
  
I'll wait until you move to get closer, but if you move too far in... Peter trailed off as he saw the gazebo table open up and the imperious gesture of Mrs. Winthrop-Thompson towards it. A server came over to Drake and told him that she kindly requested that he join them at the larger table. Drake joined them with his briefcase and coffee in hand and a kind smile on his face. He glanced around and was pleased to see the slight distortion along the outer edge of the gazebo, Peter was there.  
  
Mrs. Winthrop-Thompson, Mr. Thompson. he said as he shook both of their hands, It's wonderful to see you both so unexpectedly. How have you both been? asked the young and pleasant man in the inky black suit and bright blue silk shirt and tie.  
  
Fine, we've both been just fine. said the older woman with a slight softness to her voice that was always there for Drake these days. Thompson only nodded, Drake could honestly count the conversations he had had with the man over the past two years on one hand.  
  
And Mr. Speilmann, Ray, you're looking as sharp as ever. he said as he shook the flustered representative's hand.  
  
Yes, well. I'm sorry that I was unable to give you more notice for this meeting. he said and Drake heard Peter's comments about invertebrates and their tastiness. Drake gave the man a smile and shrugged.  
  
It's not a problem. I'm just glad I chose to stay in town this week as opposed to visiting Gothem like I was scheduled to. Otherwise, I would have had to send Samantha, and I know how well you two get on. Drake teased the man who shook his head.  
  
Sometimes two people are oil and water, Drake. said the brown headed man.  
  
Yes, well, in yours and Sam's case I'd say it's more like nitro glycerin and sunlight. Drake smiled warmly at the confused looking patroness and her amused husband, Samantha Mazaki is my new vice president of operations and one of five people under me who are cleared for handling your account, the other four are on separate continents. Mr. Speilmann and Ms. Mazaki tend to instinctively get on each other's bad sides without trying. I'm half convinced they were a mongoose and cobra in their past lives, or scorned and bitter ex-lovers.  
  
Ray said with a slight flush to his cheeks, Can we get on with it, or do you feel the need to embarrass me in front of my bosses some more?  
  
I'll save the rest for the office Christmas party. joked Drake and Thompson smiled and his wife looked like a long suffering mother.  
  
Mr. Bradleys. said Mrs. Winthrop-Thompson in a sharper tone than before. Her eyes held fondness and a wish for something.  
  
Of course, madam. Now, how may I offer my services today? asked Drake.  
  
I'm afraid it's my pet project I'd like your help with. said Thompson, I collect artifacts and came upon a few things in India that I need brought over here with as little paperwork, notice, and fuss as possible. Rebecca assured me that you would be the best at this work. As with all the other times that he had heard that voice, Drake was sure it was familiar. But he couldn't place it at all.  
  
I can, but I'm assuming that this would best be hashed out somewhere less open. I'll call Ray with the details of where and when we can meet. I'll need photos, specs, and other ways of identification and verification of the objects as well. Drake frowned, Since I will handle this personally, the price will go up.  
  
I understand, Mr. Bradleys. said the deep and cultured voice. Maybe it was Mr. Malfoy's voice? No, the blond had a distinct mixed accent and very distinct verbal markers that came from his frequent and proficient use of French, Spanish, Latin, Welsh, and Gaelic. Draco had the same markers and for the same reasons. If there was one thing the Malfoys were good at it was their cultural adaptiveness which was always good for business and politics. In the two years he had spent living 24-7 as Draco's best friend and partner in crime, some of those traits had rubbed off on him, as well as the ability to notice it in others. Thompson's eyes were the eyes of someone who liked to play in a more Machiavellian style, they were also the eyes of a deceiver. Thompson was hiding something about the artifacts and Drake had the feeling that the man was never going to come clean about it.  
  
All four chatted amiably for a quarter of an hour, then Drake excused himself to make a neat exit before the conversation turned personal or to anything more than opera versus the symphony. He got into his jeep and waited long enough for Peter to join him.  
  
I don't like the dark one. said the snake with conviction, He smells of that masked one you loathe. Drake's eyes narrowed as he thought it all over, and pulled up memories of Slade. In his memories the voice of his nemesis was deeper and had more of a deadly edge than that of Thompson's.  
  
Do you think they are one and the same? asked Drake. Peter hissed in annoyance.  
  
How should I know that? All we ever catch are robots and wiffs of his stench. Peter was angry now, a spatter of his poison his the car floor and made a small burn, This prey is illusive, and it hunts us back. I can't wait to eat the man.  
  
You only get to eat him if you catch him before I do. I want him in an electric chair or gas chamber. Drake scowled as he drove to the townhouse by the airport that he was renting.  
  
Fine. But the dark one, he is of the same cloth as the masked one. Both are to be watched then killed. Or if you insist, brought to justice. Peter said the last bit with a hint of scorn. He felt that anyone who they hunted should be killed, but Nightwing insisted they try to avoid human deaths whenever they could. Draco said that Peter was right, of course. But Nightwing dismissed that as Draco being his usual self.  
  
Note that only you feel that way. said Drake in a light tone of hiss. Peter rolled his eyes as much as a snake could. Silence fell until Peter turned on a radio station he liked, the hip hop and R&B station.  
  
When do we go see that idiotic lima bean colored shifter and the paranoid old blighter again? asked Peter as they pulled into the driveway of their home. Drake snorted at the disrespectful terms of endearment that the basilisk had given Bruce and Beast.  
  
Bruce is going to be in town for a few weeks on Monday. Be polite, no petrification of anyone, no hissing in his ear as he tries to work, or talk, or anything really. No tripping him up or hiding his things either. Bruce has told me that he's been thinking about making a pair of snakeskin boots with matching belt. hissed out Drake and Peter hissed out a sigh.  
  
Fine, take away all my fun, why don't you.  
  
You like Beast but you never try to make him question his sanity and it's like you avoid my other friends. Why do you get off on torturing my old mentor? asked Drake as he dropped into the la-z-boy in the living room. Peter dropped a wet towel in Drake's lap and the young man started to wash off the potion.  
  
He's fun to prank. Besides it's like he has a wand stuffed up his butt. Drake had to admit Peter was right on the spot there.  
  
=  
  
Nightwing was racing across the rooftops, he had gotten a tip from Speedy that some of the regular bosses of his area were getting nervous and getting ready for something. The archer said it wasn't like any of them were doing anything wrong, but it was more a feeling of a bigger fish coming. Everyone knew that the only one other than Apocalypse to command that respect was Slade, and that Nightwing was the one who needed to take care of anything having to do with the illusive crime boss. It wasn't that Slade was too tough for others to handle, it was the fact that Nightwing was gathering proof against him and had experience with how Slade moved and worked. But the biggest thing that he had to get past were the androids that the man favored to use as opposed to showing up personally for anything.  
  
Speedy, I'm at the pier. whispered Nightwing into the communicator.  
  
Good timing. Warehouse twelve seems to be the gathering place. came the response, I'm gonna take off, but I'll be in touch.''  
  
Nightwing used the shadows to hide and get into the quanza hut. Sure enough, all the big names that Speedy had briefed him on were there and waiting for someone. Nightwing used the suit's magna grips to get to the top of the roof and hide in the shadows created by the lights that hung below him. He was glad of the recording capability of the mask he wore and the fact that he now activated it whenever he was Slade-hunting.  
  
As he was used to, Slade came out of the shadows dressed in his steel and black armor and the half copper mask. Immediately all conversation stopped and a couple of the Asian bosses bowed to the man. It was all textbook, and irritating that the man was just so good at being the biggest fish in the pond. He caught his breath as his mask's sensors brought one of their readings to his attention.  
  
He knew about all the faces at the table. He expected the respect and reverence. He just didn't expect the sensors to say that this time Slade was as human as he was. Nor did he like the fact that the sensors picked up that Slade was an active mage sorcerer of high power.  
  
I think it's time for a trip home. whispered Nightwing and he knew that he was going to need help or to at least learn more if he was going to have a chance against the very strong magic using man.  
  
=  
  
Draco sat and looked at his best friend as if he was mad.  
  
You mean to tell me that the man you have been hunting is a mage sorcerer, something that hasn't existed in two thousand years? asked the blond incredulously. Nightwing nodded.  
  
Yes. The sensors picked up on it two weeks ago. It seems for once he chose to show up in the flesh, and we made those sensors and the rest of the suit. The man is an active mage sorcerer of very high power and you know how well warlocks used to fight against them. Draco scowled at Nightwing's sardonic tones.  
  
Yes. Warlocks were created by the mage sorcerers to be servants and avatars, it became part of the sorcerer's art to learn how to absorb a warlock's power of will and how to control them. You can't fight him on you own. said Draco.  
  
I can, but I need to become a mage. Nightwing said.  
  
Fine, but that means that we need to get you under Severus's and my father's tutelage. Draco said with a sigh.  
  
Four years had passed since the year that Nightwing had come to Hogwarts and now M &S was the largest worldwide magitech company and had the record for patents. Voldemort had been mysteriously assassinated a year ago with basilisk venom, and now magitech was a growing sector of industry and many young witches and wizards were trying to take their GSEC's with their OWL's. Draco and his mystery partner, Sunseeker, were credited by most with the worldwide revolution of wizarding culture and their way of life. Most well to do homes now had a computer with access to the wizernet as well as the internet, and even old fashioned Hogwarts had a computer lab with classes in programing, web page design, and typing. While it would be a few more years before the wizernet could be used as an effective alternative to the library, it was now a good supplement for those in NEWT level courses as well as those who were in the Uni.  
  
Draco was proud of their accomplishments and Nightwing came back for at least a straight month every year plus a few days every month to do R&D with him as well as just to hangout and get away from being the avenging shadow that he had to be in the Titan Earth. He knew that on that world he was living as Drake Bradleys who was a successful businessman, but it was an empty accomplishment for the warlock. It was a position based on how best to capture Slade, not like his position in his home world. Draco could see that Nightwing loved to create new bits of technology that would help and heal the recovering world. It was why Draco always kept the labs the way that Nightwing left them and gave to his friend total control over the staffing of the department and the type of research that he wanted to do.  
  
Now that Nightwing brought this news to him, he knew that even if he could find a way to tag along to help out, he'd be useless. As far as wizards went on the magical gift spectrum they were good against muggles, part-humans, and non-humans but against anything like a warlock or sorcerer they were like a switchblade going against a broadsword. In other words, unless they could pull something devious or quick, they were as good as dead. The only way he could be on the same level combatively as Nightwing would be to become a mage master like Severus was.  
  
The man was a master of five forms of magical arts because of both his time as a Death Eater and his time as a spy for Dumbledore and the Order. Of course, Severus had used darker ways and more dangerous and costly rituals to achieve his power than Draco was willing to do. Severus had paid dearly to several deities for the gifts he now had, the result was a man who had no friends out side of Draco, Nightwing, and Dumbledore, who had no romance in his life, who did nothing but work unless his friends dragged him out of the labs or classroom. Nightwing was able to study under Severus, but as Draco thought about it he wondered what Nightwing would do to catch Slade.  
  
Severus once told him that during the height of the war he had stopped short of selling his soul for more power, but that Voldemort had very little trouble doing it.  
  
Draco was worried that maybe Nightwing wouldn't have as much trouble giving up his soul as Severus did.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Nine- No, You Can't Eat Him)


	10. Telling Secrets

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.  
  
Author Notes: Uh, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm writing this in blocks. I can't really combine the blocks into big chapters because it really depends on how I'm feeling as to how big the blocks get. I'm glad you all are liking it and I apologize if I screw up anything dealing with the voodoo. I just had to figure out a way for Nightwing to get power but end up loosing himself, and using the Petro Loa, Mait' Carrefour, seemed to be the best way. I'm not even going to try to describe the ceremony, just the barest of accounts the day after, in the next chapter- I think.  
  
Here's a quote from my most favorite book (I've read it like three times in the past eight months.) - I'd thought nothing could be scarier than Edward at his most cold. I was wrong. Edward the family man was downright terrifying. from Obsidian Butterfly by Laurell K. Hamilton  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Ten- Telling Secrets)  
  
Hougoun Isabelle DeMont had never had a patron such as the dark young man who came in wearing skater chic with his bank accounts overflowing. He gave off a vibe that was purely magical in nature and he wanted to call upon a sympathetic loa for help in his quest. His green eyes were hyperaware and his black hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The crested gray serpent that followed him in watched the habitants of the honfour with hooded eyes, he was a part demon of a snake that she had only heard of in tales, a basilisk. As she consulted her cards to try to determine who would be most likely to help the young man, she was told by her padawan that the man and the snake conversed in hisses and that the man was working magic with his hands and staff that was a small rod that he had hid in his voluminous pockets.  
  
Isabelle was sure that the man was gifted by the loa already, until the cards told her otherwise. The cards told her that it was all part of the young man's makeup, but that his gifts were not enough to handle the problems he had taken on in order to save the worlds he loved from himself and the one who would chain him. He indeed needed more help, and the loas were in disagreement as to whom would get to bless the young hero.  
  
Mait' Carrefour put up the strongest case for the young man to be blessed by himself, he was the patron of magicians and of the night. He also was the best to help the man due to the young man's life of misfortunes that lead to his path now. It seemed the loa was active from the child's conception which came in tandem with the deaths of his grandparents who were all visiting a market place when it was attacked. The boy was also orphaned in infancy then left with family who did everything but love the child. It was that abusive family which triggered the boy's magic that took him to a world where he was adopted by outcasts who unintentionally turned the boy into an outcast himself. On and on Mait' Carrefour went with the listing of catastrophes and how the boy exemplified the best in himself because of the adversity that plagued him. In the end all the others gave up on ever getting a word in.  
  
Mait' Carrefour will be the one who will answer the call, but we must use a crossroads, not the hounfour. said the hougoun and the man nodded.  
  
Very well then. This is my card. Please call me when you have a time, place, and price. He flipped a black bit of cardboard with silver block lettering and a symbol that looked a lot like the vivre that was used to call upon Mait' Carrefour. No wonder the dark counterpart to Papa Legba worked so hard to get the others away from him. He left with the basilisk trailing after him, hissing and looking very much like a demonic snake.  
  
Isabelle? Are you okay? asked Sarah, a young flag bearer and student of the ways of the hougoun.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know who just walked out? asked the hougoun. The girl shook her head.  
  
No, I just kind of get the feeling that he's more dangerous than he looks. she said. The girl's mate'tete was Adjassou- Linguetor, but the girl was the polar opposite to the temperamental loa of spring waters. Sarah was also one of the few devotees that Isabelle was sure would one day be a great hougoun.  
  
Yes. That man is Mait' Carrefour's property and has been for a long time. I'd wager that if the young man had been brought up in a voudou community like us he would be a advtar or a brujo for the dark loa. Right now he'll probably end up a devotee and servant of Mait' Carrefour.  
  
But why is it that when Jack shook his hand Jack and John both got the feeling that the price of what the man wants is something no one should pay, but the man will do it. asked Sarah. It was something that Isabelle had been unaware of, but she trusted the twins. They were empathic prophets and devoted to the Marassa. The news was disturbing but she knew that Mait' Carrefour would be very angry with her if she backed out. So long as the man went into the deals with open eyes and a clear head as the cards said he would, she would continue. Getting a Petro loa angry with her was something she never wanted to deal with.  
  
=  
  
Nightwing listened as he stood in the shadows of the Justice League meeting. Batman had insisted he attend with the Titans because it was to be one of the once a year full meetings and he had missed the last one. He rolled his eyes as one of the members started going off on how there is good and evil and no in between. The member was one of the new non- Earthling heroes. Nightwing noticed that both Batman and Superman shared an exasperated look, and then it hit Nightwing why the guy was familiar. It was Hot Spot, one of the young heroes that the Master of Games had taken to try to steal their powers.  
  
It was then he thought about how disastrous that who episode could have been if he was really just a plain old human as opposed to the warlock he was born as. Of course, that made him wonder if he really was as good of a crime fighter as he was because of his powers or if it was due to the hard work that had become like breathing to him when he was at Batman's side. Maybe between that hard work and the ritual that he was going to attend next week he'd be what was needed to take down Slade and get him put away for life if not the death sentence.  
  
What are you thinking about, Nightwing? asked Hawk Girl. She was one of the few in the JL that Nightwing knew wouldn't be a hindrance in a fight and one of the very few who had worked with both Batman and Superman without attempting murder or getting scared of the two.  
  
My limits. responded the black clad man with a small rueful smile.  
  
Ah, yes. I keep forgetting that you and old Batty are humans who keep kicking all our butts. she said with a grim grin, You both make us all look bad. Well, other than your original Titans. Those six do you credit. said the winged woman with a nod to where the three couples were standing and listening. They all looked so close and like they were all part of one fighting body. Nightwing smiled as he watched Starfire lean into Cyborg's arms and the man's loving smile as he looked down at her.  
  
They've done better than I ever dreamed. said Nightwing, I think now I'd have problems if I decided to take up a life of crime. Before I did successfully take down four of them at once. Nightwing looked saddened at the memories that recalling the Red X brought up.  
  
I don't know about that. said the Green Lantern as he came over to them.  
  
Why's that? asked Nightwing.  
  
Your sim scores from today. said the darker and much taller man with a smile, You've gotten much better over the years, and somehow you beat Superman's old high score. Nightwing looked surprised.  
  
I think that must be a mistake. I mean, I'm not that good. I probably just activated my gifts without incantation again or something like that. said the young man and the two older heroes looked at him with confused faces.  
  
You holding out on us, Wing-boy? asked Hawk Girl. Nightwing sighed.  
  
Sort of. But it's not like anyone would believe or understand it all, heck I don't even understand it all. The Green Lantern looked concerned.  
  
Does this have to do with Slade? asked the man and Nightwing scowled.  
  
Now it does. he said in a low angry tone.  
  
What's with the attitude? asked Hawk Girl.  
  
My gift lends itself to ensarement by monsters like Slade. I'm a warlock and he's a mage sorcerer, a magic user who was trained to enslave warlocks or steal their power of will which is how warlocks control their gifts. I'm going to under go some training an rituals to rectify the weaknesses I have. Now Green Lantern looked panicked.  
  
Slade's a mage sorcerer? he asked and Nightwing nodded which caused the man to curse.  
  
Why's that such a bad thing? asked Hawk Girl.  
  
Mage Sorcerers can rip open holes in space-time, summon beings from other dimensions, and work spells that create monsters like gollums. If Nightwing is a born warlock, he could become Slade's soulless slave and magical energy battery. Nightwing might have also been summoned out of his true home by Slade, but something stopped him from being given into the monster's arms. Nightwing looked up at the ceiling and thought it over.  
  
It was my mother's death sacrifice and the magic woven into it by the wizards she knew. Nightwing said, I have found out that I am from another dimension, and that's where I learned how to control my magic. Hawk Girl looked at him as if he had just done something amazing.  
  
So you can travel between here and your home? asked the woman and Nightwing nodded.  
  
I had to bond with a familiar to help focus and amplify my gifts to do so at will but yes. he answered and she smiled, It only works for my familiar and I. I just don't have the power to bring friends from that world here or vice versa. he said and frowned, thinking of Draco and Severus.  
  
Who else knows? asked Green Lantern.  
  
Batman, Superman, and those six Titans. answered Nightwing. Green Lantern looked pleased.  
  
We're going to tell the core of the JL, which only adds in Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, and Batgirl. They'll need to know, besides they all like you for some unknown reason. Don't tell me that you use a love potion. teased Green Lantern and both Nightwing and Hawk Girl laughed at the bad joke and were scowled at by Hot Spot and some Amazonian woman who looked as self-righteous as the flame headed one was. The three sighed and separated to tell the more senior JL and the senior Titans to get away as soon as they could for a more private meeting about Nightwing. It took two hours but all fifteen gathered in the training room's control center.  
  
Nightwing went over the basics of his past as Harry Potter and how he spent two years learning about being a warlock as Bryan Sunseeker. Most were amazed at the idea of alternate dimensions and that Nightwing and his huge snake friend could travel between the two worlds using magic, he had to prove that he was indeed a warlock, and he had to answer many questions on the science behind magic and other such things. He even pulled out a MMP3 to show off and both Batgirl and Green Lantern were amazed at how the magic had fused with the chips and wiring to create something totally unique.  
  
Okay, so your telling us that you are not only this magic using warlock thing, but also from a whole new dimension where there are wizards, witches, and no super powered folks like us? asked Flash in a confused tone. Nightwing nodded.  
  
Yeah, that's about the size of things. he said and Flash smiled.  
  
he said in a flippant tone with his bright grin flashing. Nightwing rolled his eyes and noted that everyone but Beast did as well. Only Beast was as carefree and easily placated as the red clad speed demon, So if you kept it a secret for so long, why tell us now? he then asked.  
  
Because I'm not the only magic user on this world. said Nightwing and Batman frowned.  
  
Slade is a warlock? asked Batman. Nightwing shook his head.  
  
I wish. It only gets worse every time you learn more with that man. said Green Lantern. Nightwing nodded.  
  
Warlocks were created to serve a very powerful type of magic user, it's like we have failsafes and switches built into our magic that make us easy to control if you have the proper training. Nightwing paused, trying to figure out how to tell them that he could be turned into a monster or puppet if he was told to by a man who already had claim on him with two of his names, The group who created the warlock lines are called mage sorcerers and Slade just happens to be one.  
  
Raven looked thunderous. Well,, no one looked happy but she looked the worse of them all, No, I won't let him take you from us. she said in a low tone that gave Nightwing a small thrill of fear.  
  
I'm doing all I can to protect myself, Raven. You know how much I hate being weak. he gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.  
  
I can already see intervention, some, probably not enough. What have you done? she asked.  
  
I'm becoming a mage. I'm starting with pure witchcraft and soon I'll see what protection voodoo can give me. said Nightwing. Looks ranged from reassured, to skeptical, to panicked.  
  
asked Batman, Who are you petitioning? asked the dark knight.  
  
The Hougoun told me that Mait' Carrefour was going to be the one to answer any calls. he answered and Wonder Woman looked irate.  
  
I don't practice, but I do know enough to tell you that Mait' Carrefour is a dark and vengeful loa. What are you going to do give him your soul? He would ask it, you have to know that.  
  
I would give anything I could to stop Slade. That means if my soul is the price, then I'll make the deal. Nightwing said and everyone looked shocked, well everyone but Batman.  
=  
  
Nightwing woke up in a strange room with Peter and a concerned looking girl hovering over him. He blinked and tried to recall how he got there and if everything was okay.  
  
Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes. How are you feeling? asked the serpent. Nightwing laughed.  
  
Goodness knows I've felt better. he hissed and looked at the girl who was waiting, Who are you? asked Nightwing.  
  
Ah, um, I'm Sarah Blanca. How are you feeling today, sir? asked the blushing girl who looked about thirteen years old.  
  
I'd feel better if I knew what happened to me. said Nightwing.  
  
Well, Mr. Bradleys, Madame DeMont said that she would fill you in, but you do remember at least coming to the crossroads for the calling of Mait' Carrefour, right? she asked and Nightwing closed his eyes. Yes, he did remember the start of it. The Hougoun had called upon some loas, one he knew was called Legba. Then she had sacrificed some rather potent rum and a black pig that he had shipped in from the Caribbean at her behest. After that he was drawing a total blank.  
  
I do remember everything up to the sacrifice, but after that I'm clueless as to what happened. he admitted and the girl nodded.  
  
I felt the same way when the loa first rode me, but Madame DeMont will explain soon enough. she stood and gave him a bright smile, I'm gonna go get her for you. I'm sure you and the serpent have much to talk about.  
  
She left and Nightwing shook his head. All the devotees of voudou were so accepting of his magic, like it was normal for young men to talk to and be friends with six foot serpents who could kill with a look. It was nice but unnerving for some reason.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Ten- Telling Secrets)


	11. Prelude to the Final Strike

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to say I'm sorry for how I'm going to leave this. But I'm not. Please, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to try the veal.  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Eleven- Prelude to the Final Charge)  
  
So, the loa said that no one may control me, and in exchange I will get dreams from him that will give me tasks that I must undertake. The first time I fail him I will lose the afterlife and become eternally his servant. The second time I will lose my control of my body, become basically a robot that Mait' Carrefour will use to have a permanent form here with out taking a chevual. said Nightwing and the older woman who was sitting next to him nodded.  
  
Yes, that is it. The loa took it upon himself to place his sign on the back of your neck in tattoo form and he made some modifications to your body as well. Your eyes are no longer green but black and he said that it will be very hard for poisons to kill you. she smiled reassuringly at the pale man, Mait' Carrefour seemed fond of you, something very unusual for a loa like him. I have no doubts that the missions will coincide with what you believe in. He said that you are now a portal keeper and seer in addition to being a warlock, witch, and snake charmer. He promised that the sorcerers will never have enough power to control you. she said. Nightwing nodded.  
  
Good. I think this will work out for the best. He knows me really well, I don't accept failure from myself. he grinned and the hougoun shook her head with a sigh.  
  
You are insane. You knew he would demand something of this scale and yet you were willing to do it just to fight someone who you could hide from. said Isabelle.  
  
I'm not just fighting him, I'm trying to bring the man to justice. said Nightwing and Isabelle nodded.  
  
I know. But you are too willing to lose yourself to win. It can't be healthy for your dreams or yourself. said the woman and Nightwing sighed.  
  
It's just the way I am.  
  
=  
  
He had been in New Delhi for a week, looking for clues as to where he was going to find the man from whom he was being trusted by Mr. Thompson to pick up several very illegal items and make the delivery to the man in the US.  
  
He had been getting frustrated when a message came to the hotel he was staying at. It was an invitation to a party at the chief of police's house with a symbol that Thompson had told him to look for.  
  
And so he went to the black tie affair and ended up in the basement trying to avoid being beaten up by ten thugs who had been hired to test him. The host of the party then gave him information about the packages, the site where they had been found, and the local lore. All of which was fascinating but really didn't matter. He was also given a time and a place to meet the one who would take him to the place where the artifacts were being hidden.  
  
So now, Drake Bradleys stood in the door way to the the cinema where Thompson's contact was to meet him. The first hint he had that things were not as they should be was the utter lack of real people in the the town, the second hint was the fact that he felt the handgun pressed into his spine.  
  
Come on. Master Slade wants to have a word, Robin. said the angry feminine voice that came from behind.  
  
said Drake, trying to think about what he wanted to do next, which was not get knocked out by the mask of sleeping gas which was pressed to his face. His last coherent thought was something along the lines of oh, fudge', but a bit more explosive.  
  
=  
  
Nightwing came to consciousness on a cold flat surface looking into a bright white light that reminded him of the light over a surgeon's table. He groaned as a massive drum beat a steady tattoo within his head and he tried to reach up to massage the ache. His hands were stopped by cool metal restraints and he heard that all too familiar laugh. Nightwing tried to move any part of his body, but was held in place by the restraints and he was surprised to find out that he was stripped down to his boxers.  
  
Ah, it's so nice to see you awaken, my apprentice. said the voice of Slade. Nightwing closed his eyes against the light and tried to reach out with his magic for Peter, but that too was held back.  
  
Ah, ah, ah. I really don't think you are remembering just what I can do. You are in a pocket dimension that I control. Your familiar and bonds with that ghost will do naught but add more things that I will have total control, my pet. said the voice and Nightwing knew he had to get out. He had to or he'd be worse than dead.  
  
I'm not yours. ground out Nightwing as he tried to fight the bindings against his magic. The light over him blinked out and he was left blinded by the sudden change.  
  
I do believe you are mine. It is nice to see how the years have benefited us both. Your learning of warlock and witch magics has given me that last leg up over you and you know that I quite literally can crush your will with an unspoken word. Potter, I own all of you. came the smooth voice with malice and cruelty woven in it. Nightwing shuddered at the feel of foreign magic crawling under his skin and into him mind. He couldn't fight it, it was like his willpower had left him.  
  
he whispered as the man's magic not only raped his mind, but as the man himself touched his face in a gentle caress like he was a pet.  
  
Ah, so those are the ones who helped you in that world, and you got rid of my other warlock as well. Shame, Riddle really could have helped you to learn your place. whispered the cool voice and the sorcerer's magic triggered something in him that caused him to go limp and sigh. It hurt to know that he was that helpless.  
  
Slade continued, you will make a far better tool to be used than that Riddle ever was. Oh, Potter, if only you had given into me from the first, but no matter for now your mother's protections are nulled and now I own every part of you. Nightwing screamed as the hand clenched his jaw and the magic whipped around him and tightened like ropes that are wire thin. The pain compounded upon itself as Slade whispered incantations and the magic bound more and more of his body, mind, and magic.  
  
Something dark and angry was fighting the bindings of Slade's, but it only made the nightmare worse. He wished he had the luxury of blacking out but something inside told him he'd go mad before he'd be allowed to escape the torment. He was crying, screaming, fighting both off as much as he could, but nothing worked. He kept at it, praying to whomever listened, asking for someone to kill him.  
  
Then the pain and the rest of the world stopped and Nightwing was confronted with a choice.  
  
=  
  
(Chapter Eleven- Prelude to the Final Charge)


	12. The Final Blow to the Heart

Title: The Boy Wonder and the Power of Wishing  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Using one of his alter identities Robin takes an illegal job that brings him deeper into the world that Slade had almost enslaved him to. It also brings him closer to a world he left when he was four years old, that he now needs to return to.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter nor do I have dibs on Teen Titans, Batman, or anything from DC Comics. I do wish I did though.  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. I suppose I would have gotten bored or something a heck of a lot sooner if it weren't for you guys and gals. I'm afraid that I'm the WIP queen, but now I'm very much in a groove. I just turn on the music after watching an episode of Teen Titans, then I write about six pages or more (1.5 spacing, 9 point Comic Sans font) Right now I'm listening to a mix of Hip Hop, Rock, Pop, Opera, Show Tunes, and J Pop. Yeah, it's eclectic.  
  
=  
  
_He was crying, screaming, fighting both off as much as he could, but nothing worked. He kept at it, praying to whomever listened, asking for someone to kill him.  
  
Then the pain and the rest of the world stopped and Nightwing was confronted with a choice.  
_  
=_  
_  
(Chapter Twelve- The Final Blow to the Heart)  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the two hemispheres of fighting powers surrounding him. One half was of an olive green mixed with strands of gold, silver, and copper. He touched it and was hit by a sensation of utter determination and wave after wave of hate for others and the need to prove himself. It was welcoming to him, but it was also overwhelming and it needed to own him in every way.  
  
The other half was a shining blackness that held swirls of dark gray and midnight blue. He touched it and was swept up in the comfort of knowing that he would be taken care of so long as he was faithful. Under that were the veins of malevolence and the thirst for revenge that drove him when disappointed in those he had been true to. It was simple, easy to understand. It was just love as long as you loved back, fire and brimstone to those who were oath breakers.  
  
He broke away from the two powers and saw beyond them, two paths of destiny. But he didn't see the events in each life, just two identical underlying truths for him. Either way he'd be a slave, not only a slave but a robot when he would want to refuse the master. The only difference that he could find were his choices in masters. Mirky green or bright black, both would own him and turn him into little more than a supercharged errand boy. Both would halt his growth and turn him into something eternal, both would claim his past lives as irrelevant and force him to forget about the love and the wonderful times he had when he was with his friends and families.  
  
Either way he was never going to be happy again.  
  
So why was he still thinking like he had no escape?  
  
Death.  
  
No, he couldn't do that. It was cowardly and stupid in the extreme, both could halt his death, heal him, then claim him. No, suicide was not an option. Both held necromancy in their long list of skills and neither would be adverse to using it. Nightwing sighed and closed his eyes, both had manipulated him skillfully. Mait' Carrefour had influenced his life enough to make it seem like he had no choice, masked the other places he could have gone to, and then told him the right words to get him to agree to anything. Slade had pulled him into a world were he was turned into Robin by necessity, controlled Voldemort so he didn't seem like a threat that he had needed to take care of, then created Winthrop-Thompson and for two years maneuvered him into position for this. Both were blocking his bond with Peter, his gifts, and his strength.  
  
=  
  
Harry! Come an see Raven's new child. shouted Starfire. Harry ran over smiling with the two buckets of ice cream he had been sent to get in hand. It was the yearly barbecue that he and all his friends attended for the Fourth of July. Starfire was holding a lovely dark haired pale skinned child with the mother's nose and father's eyes. Raven was smiling at her newest daughter and chatting with Starfire and Catwoman who were spoiling the newest princess of Atlantis with attention.  
  
Okay, just let me drop this off with Cy and Severus. Harry said as he passed them. Starfire nodded and he dashed to the pavilion where the two best chefs of all the people he knew were manning two gigantic grills, Severus on the chicken and the hamburgers, Cyborg on the ribs and the hot dogs.  
  
Put the ice cream in the freezer. said Cy with a smile and Harry nodded.  
  
Sure. Have you two seen my better half? he asked. Severus snorted.  
  
That's debatable. The narcissistic fool is over there, trying to get a gave of quidditch going. Severus pointed to where Draco was zooming around with six of the new Titans tossing a quaffle around and into two hoops that he set up on each end of the football pitch. Harry laughed at how Draco was setting himself up for a rather disastrous fall by giving the chronic prankster, Kid Flash, a broom. He would get Beast to suggest a few creative ways for the kid to use his new knowledge before dinner was served.  
  
Harry went back to the mother's circle and found himself with two arms filled with adorable children. Starfire's two year old boy, Rocketfire, was babbling while waving a toy in Harry's face, and Catwoman's one year old baby boy was smiling up at Harry showing off his new teeth and slobbering as he gnawed on the light summer overrobe Draco had talked him into. He loved holding the kids, and was seriously thinking about that potion that Severus had mentioned in passing that would allow him to conceive and carry a child to term. It would be the only way that he and Draco could have a family.  
  
Shouts erupted from the baseball game, Titans versus the Justice League. Superman was caught between second and third base and the JL were shouting advice at the Kryptonian. It was then the pick up quidditch game left the pitch and swept around the park. Draco and Windrider, a young boy who could control the winds in a small area around him, swept by Superman tripping him up and getting him tagged by Terra. Harry couldn't fight the laugh.  
  
It was all so perfect.  
  
=  
  
Nightwing was sobbing now. Some last reserve of strength and will broke and vanished as he realized that it was just a fantasy. The dream had cut him to the heart, it would never happen. He was crying for the happiness, for the love, for the pure goodness of that life that would never be. He felt the pain again and this time he gave himself to it, letting go and giving into whomever won him. He had nothing to live for, no purpose but to serve the strongest master. His whole life was crafted to turn him into a slave.  
  
He was just a toy for the real masters of his life and fate.  
  
=  
  
(End Chapter Twelve- The Final Blow to the Heart)  
  
A/N: Yes, the bad guys win! Hate me, love me, but I'm sticking to this ending. I may write a sequel, but this story ends with Nightwing giving into slavery.


End file.
